College Games
by Roxanne Morinaka
Summary: Yaoi The worlds top Beybladers are all attending the same all boys college. However they all seem more interested in parties than education. CHP 19 up
1. The Morning After Last Night

Note: I am not quite sure what this fic is supposed to be (other than a little strange fun.) I just wanted to write something a little lighter for a change.

Disclaimer: No I do not own them, if I did I would make them do little dances for my entertainment.

College Games.

Chapter 1 - The Morning After Last Night

Kai rolled out of his bed over two or three people and on to the floor.

He tripped over a few more people to grab his glasses (He felt way to shitty for contacts) and reach the door then still more on his way to the kitchen.

Bryan was sitting at the kitchen table in front of his board rolling himself a fat one.

"Morning" said Kai falling into one of the mismatched plastic lawn chairs realising too late that someone's hand was on it.

Wyatt sat up and screamed as his hand was squashed, looked about him, made a small noise and ran off to the bathroom to vomit.

"Hell of a party last night," Bryan commented pulling out his lighter and smiling an almost naughty smile.

"I'm surprised that you remember it" commented Kai dryly as his eyes scanned the area. "Don't tell me you spent the night in that chair."

"Thanks for the concern but no" Bryan said inhaling his eyes closed in rapture. "Wph! No I slept on Spencers floor. He was so out of it I don't think he even noticed that I was there."

Kai smirked and yawned. "Any food?"

"Haven't you eaten enough? I saw that half the party decided to sleep in your room."

"Oh fuck off. They had to sleep somewhere. Anyway…are Micheal and Lee still at it?"

Bryan chuckled and offered Kai his joint, "Changing the subject?"

Kai took a pull and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute I need to find food…for fuck's sake I'm rich you'd think we'd have food…or at least furniture that matched."

"The food was eaten at the party. The furniture never seems to survive the parties. Seems pointless buying more when it just gets broken."

Kai shrugged and climbed over some more prone bodies to get to the apartment door and outside.

Bryan smirked again this time to himself. It was amazing how much they'd all changed. For an instance, it was a miracle that they'd convinced Kai to help them get into the really posh University he'd been accepted into. Even more of a miracle that Kai had actually relaxed a little after he'd go there, even more of a miracle still that Kai allowed the practically nightly parties…and even joined in. But out of all of that what Bryan really didn't understand was how well Kai seemed to be doing in his classes. Spending all night partying and all day hung over didn't seem like the best recipe for success in Bryan's opinion (Not that he was failing himself, but well he wasn't top of the class like Kai was either…).

Wyatt staggered into the room and then out again.

Max and Rei came in and took seats laughing together about the night before. Max seemed to have biro on his face and Rei's hair really needed a brush.

"You two enjoy last night?" asked Bryan causing both men to laugh again.

"We both left early." smiled Max "The smoke and the alcohol were a bit much."

Bryan nodded, "Hell of a party."

"I can see that" said Rei, "What the fuck happened after I went to bed? There are people everywhere and funny noises coming from your room."

Bryan made a face, "I'm going to make Michael clean that up afterwards the cheeky bastard."

The door slammed and in walked Kai. In one hand he held a jam jar full of tea in the other a green plastic dog bowl full of cereal and milk. The name Tyson was printed on the front and there was a large wooden spoon sticking out of the top.

He sat himself down between Rei and Bryan nearly spilling it as he went.

"What the hell is that?" asked Max when he was recovered enough to speak.

"Breakfast" Kai answered sipping from the jam jar primly. "Tea and cereal."

"From a dogs bowl?" asked Rei not sure weither to laugh or check his friend into a loony bin…or maybe detox…

"Don't you recognise it? I bought it for Tyson last year because he eats like an animal. I had to raid his fridge for food, ironic when you think about it."

They sat in silence for a while as Kai ate. It was interesting to watch him try and keep the cereal on the wooden spoon let alone the milk…

The apartment looked like a war zone with bodies laying all over the place. The sight brought back unpleasant memories for both Kai and Bryan making them pass the joint back and forth twice as much and share grave looks of understanding.

Gradually people began to awaken.

When Wyatt came back the second time he had the newly awakened Kenny with him.

"Morning." said Kenny attempting to find a chair among the sea of humanity.

"How's your stomach Wyatt?" Bryan amused as Wyatt tried to pull himself up onto the counter without making any sudden moves.

"I feel terrible…and I can't even remember anything about last night." Wyatt complained nearly toppling back into the sink.

"Well take heed in the fact that you woke up in the kitchen and therefore were not part of Kai's little orgy." Bryan mocked waggling his eyebrows slightly and nearly choking on his own smoke at the look on every ones faces.

"You had an orgy?" yelped Rei shocked.

"With half the party…" Bryan managed to say between coughs.

"Why weren't we invited?" asked Wyatt blushing.

"Because there was no orgy," said Kai finishing his cereal. "And because you were all unconscious by the time the party went into my room."

"The only reason that you were not keeled over with the rest of us was that you turned up late!" protested Kenny. Embarrassed that he'd even been dragged to a party that would turn out so debauched. He was sure that Uni was having an adverse effect on his friends.

"The party went into your room did it?" teased Bryan.

"Oh shut up. How can you prove that it happened when you were all asleep anyway."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"The party last night was insane" laughed Tyson pulling out the key to his apartment. "I think I'm still drunk."

"I'm jealous I was forced to spent the evening with my sister" Raul complained waiting patiently for Tyson to actually get the key in the lock.

"Man that sucks…" started Tyson walking through the door. "Maybe you should…Tala?"

"Huh?" asked Raul wondering what kind of advice that was.

"Hello Tyson it's been a long time." said Tala looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing here…I mean it's good to see you again but…I thought you ran away with that orderly…or something…" Tyson floundered trying not to insult Tala as he expressed his shock.

"Things didn't work out." Tala averted his eyes to the floor, he hadn't expected to see anyone so soon.

"Oh man…hey what are you doing in my apartment though…did Miguel let you in?"

"What? No I've enrolled as well. When I contacted Mr Dickenson he said that everybody else was here so…" Tala was stumped for what to say. He was jet lagged from his long flight and the last person anyone wanted to see when they were tired was loud Tyson.

"Tyson Tala looks tired you should give him time to sleep and unpack." said Raul in an attempt to be friendly.

"But I haven't seen him in three years and…" Tyson started.

"I'm really tired…" Tala interrupted.

"Exactly." said Raul, "And if he feels up to it he can join us at the party tonight. I'm sure the others would like to see him as well."

"Party?" asked Tala.

"Oh yeah it's Kai's birthday…or Bryans…what day is it?"

"Saturday so it will be Bryans." Raul helped.

"But it isn't either of their birthdays…"

"Well what ever you should get some sleep." said Raul closing the conversation. He just wanted to get to bed and forget all the horrible girly talk he had been subjected too while visiting the girls dorm.

The other two just nodded and went back to their rooms. 


	2. Infamous

Warning: There is reference to sexual acts.

Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything.

College Games

Chapter 2 Infamous

Rei walked through the courtyard giggling to himself.

The residence was in an uproar about their party. After all they were kind of celebrities and people loved to watch celebrities behave badly.

The fact that everybody was talking about the party did mean that somebody had blabbed about it again. If he ever found out who it was he would hand the rat to Kai and Bryan and cover his eyes as they ripped him to shreds. He was considering making everyone invited to the next one sign a confidentiality clause.

He was on his way back to the flat when he saw Bryan lying in a pool of sunshine. He wasn't busy so he decided to join him. They had after all become quite good friends leaving the past where it belonged, behind them.

"You my friend should be infamous," he called when approaching Bryan and then flung himself onto the grass beside the lilac haired boy.

Bryan laughed and took a puff on his joint.

"No really," continued Rei. "The campus is buzzing."

"Why is that?" asked Bryan trying to sound curios. He wasn't that convincing, especially as he couldn't keep the smug smirk from his face.

"They think that they know something. They think that there was an orgy. They all want to know who and where."

"And what if there was?" asked Bryan stretching one hand from behind his head and using it to play with the end of Rei's hair wrap.

"You shouldn't joke about that. What if someone hears? They all think that you had something to do with it." Rei admonished finding himself snuggling a little closer instinctively.

"Hears what? I wasn't in that room, I don't know what really happened." said Bryan wrapping his one arm around Rei and using his other to offer the boy a puff on his joint.

Rei shook his head and Bryan brought the joint back to his own lips.

"You are evil." said Rei after a moment, "What is the likelihood that there was an orgy? My guess is the closest that night got to sexual deviancy was Michael and Lee in your bedroom."

"That's why I'm out here and there in my room cleaning up." smirked Bryan, "And if you hadn't gone to bed so early who knows…maybe there could have been a little deviancy."

Rei hoped that Bryan was serious. If so he would try very hard to stay awake for the party that night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wyatt held his head in his hands and whined in agony. Why had he drunk so much? Reading week was nearly over and he still hadn't completed any of the four essays that he had due. Every time he tried his eyes ached and his head screamed in protest. Class started Monday. It was Saturday. That meant that he would have Sunday to do four academic essays most likely with another hang over.

Staying in flat 2B was a curse.

Worse still it was his turn to go out and get all the alcohol. He had to find someone to help him carry it…and he needed his passport. He couldn't believe after all the times he'd done this they still asked for ID.

He hadn't even got to be in the orgy. He hated his life.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hi Kai."

"Hn"

"Hey Kai."

"Fuck off."

"Alright Kai?"

"Just shut up!"

"Kai!"

"Argghhh!"

"Charming."

Kai looked around to see Bryan and Rei all cuddled up on the grass.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Rei tilting his head slightly.

"Everyone keeps on saying hello." complained Kai slumping to the ground in front of them.

"Saying hello?" asked Bryan and burst out laughing. "Those bastards!"

"Hey Kai" someone called leering.

"Like that!" Kai moaned holding his head. "like I'm some…oh it just sucks."

"No you sucked and now you must face the consequences," said Bryan laughing harder.

"Shut up Bryan." growled Kai lying backwards onto the grass.

"You should change your tune at the party tonight." Rei commented.

"Yeah you can have another orgy" added Bryan.

"I'm going to kill you." Kai said lunging at him half-arsed and trying to strangle him.

Rei burst out laughing and waved at the other staring students.

"Oh god Kai you're so rough!" Bryan called, gasping and laughing. "Gonna suck me off too?"

Kai began to put all his effort into strangling Bryan and Rei had to try and separate them.

Once he had forcefully pulled Bryan away from Kai Rei added, "You know Bryan you shouldn't have said that. For all you know Kai might not have given a single blow job that night."

"I'm glad someone believes me."

"He may have received them all instead."

Bryan burst out into laughter again as Kai lunged for Rei.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCc

Tala paced his room nervously. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep.

"Tonight I'll see them all." he thought out loud. "All of them. Even Kai." 


	3. Of Chocolate Brownies and Orderlies

Warning: not that good but I just had to write something. I just couldn't get the brownie thing out of my head. With the reoccurring theme of Bryans character I think we all know what kind of brownies they are.

Disc; Own it? Why no I don't.

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 3 - Of Special Brownies and Orderlies

Bryan carefully placed his baking dish into the oven and removed his oven gloves.

He set the timer and went over to the chocolaty mixing bowl dipping in his fingers and then licking them clean.

It was a good five hours or so until the party and he was already on hi second batch.

"I think I'll make three more batches," he said to himself confirming it with a nod.

"No maybe four. A batch to pick at before the party as well." he corrected wiping his hands on his 'Russians do it better' apron and walking to the kitchen door.

"Kai!" he shouted, "Do you want to come and lick the bowl?"

Kai peeked his head around the door. "Did you just ask me if I wanted to lick your balls?" he asked making a face.

"No." said Bryan patiently. "I said Do. You. Want. To come. And. Lick. The. Bowl. If I wanted someone to lick my balls I'd cover them in catnip and then call Rei.

"Would that work?" asked Kai curiously, "Anyway you wouldn't need the catnip the way you two have been acting lately." he pushed his glasses back up his nose and threw his book onto the table.

"You glasses always make me laugh" chuckled Bryan, "genetically perfect my arse."

"If they hadn't done so many stupid experiments I would be." Kai argued indignantly. Then added, "Do they look that bad?"

"No just weird you should wear them more they suit you." commented Bryan handing Kai the bowl.

"So are you and Rei dating now?" asked Kai running his finger around the bowl until it was covered in chocolate.

"Huh?" asked Bryan, he had become distracted by the erotic way Kai lazily lick his fingers.

"I said are you and Rei dating?" Kai repeated. He would have been annoyed if he hadn't been enjoying the chocolate so much.

"I don't know." admitted Bryan his eyes never leaving Kai, "We've messed around a few times but haven't really talked about it."

"Mmmmm these are good," moaned Kai putting the wooden spoon into his mouth and sucking it clean. "You should make these more often."

Bryan nodded and dipped his own finger into the chocolaty remains. Kai was right it did taste good.

"I'm going to go finish my book" said Kai licking his lips innocently unaware of how suggestive his actions were. "You should talk to Rei."

Bryan nodded Kai was right. He would talk to Rei when he arrived. But first he had brownies to bake.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I met him at the hospital. Remember when Garland put me into the coma? He was an orderly and he was hot.

He visited me allot and we would talk. He was really interested in me, really interested in my opinions and things. No one had ever really been interested in me before. Just what I could do for them…or sex.

He told me things and we became so close, it felt really natural when we finally took things to the next level and became lovers.

He treated me like a virgin, which was novel as I was anything but, and he really seemed to respect me.

I kept it secret because I didn't want to share him…and I didn't know how you guys would react.

One day he came to me and told me that he had to leave town…that he couldn't stay in the city any longer. He asked me to come with him. It took me three days to decide but in the end it was simple. He loved me and I loved him.

We lived happily until his wife found us. The wife that he had conveniently forgot to mention. I was so angry I could have killed him.

Instead I just left him there and took all the money.

I wondered around for a bit…but there was nothing for me there without him and I missed you guys. I was really scared to come back. And I am still really scared about how some people are going to react. Especially Kai and Bryan…"

"Why is that?" asked Raul.

"Because I didn't even say goodbye. I just left them a note. Because before I met the orderly Kai and I had been fooling around and I wasn't ever sure just how serious it was."

"You were having sex with Kai?"

"No just fooling around with him. You know kissing and stuff." argued Tala. "I never slept with Kai."

"Wow so there is someone left that Kai hasn't slept with?" asked Tyson finally up and out of bed. "Who knew? I wouldn't worry about the Kai thing Tala. He's changed allot since you left. Bryan too."

Taa nodded and leaned back in his chair. How much could they really have changed in such a relatively short amount of time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Johnny get dressed the part will be starting soon!" Called Robert through the doorway. Not too loud, that would be impolite.

"I'm not going" Johnny called back not opening the door.

Robert shrugged. "You have no choice. You promised to help me bring down the sound system." he reminded.

"I can't go Robert I'm ill." Johnny lied, following his statement with some fake coughs.

"Stop lying and come on." ordered Robert rolling his eyes 'every time' he whispered 'Why is Johnny always so reluctant to see Kai the rivalry ended years ago.'

Johnny walked out of his room looking healthy and despite his protests of not wanting to go he had still dressed to impress. With Beyblading no longer an issue between Kai and Johnny a new competition had started. Robert was not sure he wanted to know what that was. 


	4. Get Down On It

Note: Hi, just to clear up some things. An orderly works at the hospital and does all of the heavy lifting, escorting of patients, restraint etc. They are usually the ones seen pushing wheel chairs.

And a brownies is a chocolate a small chocolate cake that tastes very nice. I didn't know they didn't have them in America (You can find the receipe on the internet if you want to try them. They are very good.)

And finally the reason that Kai doesn't get stoned when eating the cake mix with Bryan is because the body only reacts chemically to hash when it is heated (Which is the reason you smoke it…or bake it as the case may be.) I hope that helped.

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if this is short.

Chapter 4 Get Down On It

"Someone get the door!" Lee shouted as an impatient Michael dragged him into Bryans room.

"Oh shit." swore Bryan who had seen them from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Guess they'll be cleaning again tomorrow" laughed Max expertly juggling three bottles, "I love alcopops" he sang in the style of Brittany Spears 'I Love Rock and Roll.'

Bryan swore under his breath. He could kill the person who invented alcopops. The alcoholic beverage with more sugar in one bottle than in four cans of coke.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wyatt answered the door smiling. He was already a little tipsy and had nearly completely forgotten about the essays.

Tyson smiled at Wyatt slightly baffled. How was Wyatt already tipsy? They were only an hour late.

"Hi Ty" giggled Wyatt as he rhymed.

"Hey Wyatt" Tyson greeted back just wanting to get past and into the party.

"Where's Raul?" Wyatt asked.

"Back at the flat, he'll be here soon with a friend. Have I missed much?"

"The usual" said Wyatt stepping aside and letting him in. "Michael and Lee are at it in Bryans bedroom, Max thinks that he is a bartender…oh and Bryan baked."

"Baked you say?" asked Tyson looking hungry, "I am really hungry."

"Tyson these are special brownies." Wyatt tried hoping that Tyson wouldn't eat their whole supply. For a start it would break Bryans heart.

"All foods special." said Tyson completely missing the point.

"No. Tyson think about it. They are cakes made by Bryan…you have met Bryan right?"

"Oh…OH" said Tyson finally getting it. "I still want one though…or maybe two…Kai out yet?"

"This early? No way he's still in his room. Bryan will probably make him come out in about an hour. You know what he's like."

"Yeah even now he has loosened up it still takes a small army to get him out of that room." Laughed Tyson looking past Wyatt and towards the delicious smell of chocolate.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Rei had been circling the room since he arrived. He didn't want to look too keen and just run up to Bryan, jump on him and as the song said 'Get Down On It'. He was running out of people to talk to though…

"Boo!" came a loud behind him. He turned just in time to see Tyson clear the sofa in a single bound and then crash right into the now reinforced (when you have allot of parties you do prepare for these things) coffee table bursting into a half scream half giggle as he did.

Tyson had obviously been at the brownies. With Tyson's appetite that could be bad. He swore to himself that he would not get stuck holding the blue haired boys hair back all night as he vomited again. He had lost far too many evenings that way.

Anyway he had far more appealing things to be doing.

Bryan for example.

He took a sip of his JD and coke and began to scan the room for his sometimes lover. He nearly spat his drink back up when he saw who had just entered the room. That was not who he thought it was…that was not Tala!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I don't think this is a good idea" complained Tala as they stepped into the crowded party.

"They will have to find out that you are back sooner or later," said Raul shaking his head. "Better sooner than later."

Tala nodded but didn't believe it. For some reason he felt really guilty about just showing up at one of their parties. He felt like after all these years he didn't have the right. E was suddenly struck with a thought; You had to admire Kai's courage all those years ago, waltzing back and fourth between teams without giving a damn if he bothered anyone with it.

"can I have your attention please!" rang a voice from the crowd. It was Bryan.

Tala gaped at how mush the boy had changed. He seemed happier and so much more relaxed…he couldn't see any anger in him at all.

"It is time to wake 'Mr Grumpy'!" he continued oblivious to Tala's stares.

"Wait!" called someone else and Tala saw that it was Rei.

The long haired boy ran up to Bryan and whispered something in his ear. This was something else strange to Tala who had never seen those two even pretend to get along.

"What else have I missed" Tala whispered to Raul.

Raul smiled at him. "Too much to explain now. I think we have company."

Tala looked up in time to see Rei point at him and Bryan begin to walk over…

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The whole room fell silent as everyone turned to see what Bryan was striding towards, then broke out into quiet whispers when they realised who it was.

Rei held his breath. He didn't really know what had happened to make Tala leave, he just hoped that there wouldn't be a fight.

The crowd of party goers parted like the red sea before Bryan. He didn't even look at them his eyes never leaving the red head before him.

Tala gulped as Bryan advanced. He wasn't normally the nervous type, he wondered what was wrong with him.

Bryan stopped when he reached the red head and continued to stare saying nothing.

Tala was gradually getting less nervous and more annoyed, he opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted…by a pinch. Bryan had pinched him?

The crowd watched on some silent some whispering Gary even had popcorn. Everyone wondered what Tala would do to retaliate…

Tala tried to open his mouth again to defend himself but he was interrupted again.

"Tala!" shouted Bryan and hugged his friend. "Tala Tala Tala How have you been?"

The crowd nearly fell over with shock.

Rei let out a small relieved breath. Maybe Bryan wouldn't be as forgiving in the morning when he was less stoned but right now things were fine. All they had to worry about now was Kai. 


	5. I'm Not Eager

Disc: Own anything? Me? I'm too poor.

Thank you for the reviews.  
Chapter 5 I'm Not Eager

Tala woke up feeling like his head was being slowly broken in half by a pick axe. The light was already hurting him and he had yet to open his eyes.

When he did he noticed that the ceiling had suspicious red stains that looked like blood and that there was a black sock with aluminous blue skull and cross bones on it hanging over the smoke alarm.

He blinked and then it all began to sink in, (He had a new room after all it took a moment to register) This was not his room!

He sat bolt upright causing the bed to shake a little and the blanket to fall off of his chest.

Feeling a little colder than he should he down and took a curious peek under the covers.

He was in a stranger room and he was NAKED!

Tala tried to calm himself. Breathing in and out slowly. He had been at a party. Maybe he had just slept with someone, that was all.

Disconcerting considering that party was full old friends and complete strangers, still he could live with that…

Well that was until he finally dared to look around him and realise that he was surrounded by people. Surrounded by naked people and at least four of them were in the bed with him.

Tala screamed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bryan had been passed out at the kitchen table when he heard the strange scream.

At first he was angry that someone would be stupid enough to make the pain in his head worse.

Then he was curious, why would somebody be screaming?

"What was that?" asked Rei sitting up from where he'd been sprawled out on the floor. "It sounds like someone screaming."

Bryan nodded and got up and began edge slowly towards the sound. Rei picked up a chair leg and followed trying to ignore the complete destruction the party had caused and trying not to tread on any of his friends.

Bryan reached the door and flung it open and then collapsed onto the frame overpowered by hysterical laughter.

Rei jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"What's going on, were we raided or something?" Max whispered looking rumpled but amazingly not too hung over.

'Ah the beauty of alcopops' thought Rei wishing that he stayed with Max and drunk WKD's mixed with Reef all night rather than finishing a bottle and half of Jack Daniels all on his own.

Rei shrugged at Max and made his way to the door. Max followed close behind.

When they stopped behind Bryan and saw what he seen it was impossible not to join in the laughter.

"I knew it!" choked Bryan, "I knew he threw ORGIES!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tala was relieved when the door swung open and then confused when he saw who it was. He could have killed Bryan when he collapsed with laughter and he was heavily embarrassed when afterwards Bryan was joined by the two Bladebreakers.

"Shut up!" he almost shouted causing a few people in the room to stir.

This only made the other three laugh harder and made Tala wonder if it was possible to die from laughter. He hoped so.

"Enough!" he tried again.

Wyatt jumped up from his position at the front of the bed. "OH MARY MOTHER OF GOD!" he screamed, "MY ESSAYS! MY ESSAYS!" panicking and running from the room completely naked.

Tala paused for a moment at the sheer oddity of the situation 'what the hell happened to these people while I was gone?' he thought.

Bryan, Max and Rei stopped for a moment before breaking into fresh peels of laughter that held twice the intensity.

"I've only been back five minutes and I'm sick of them already" grumbled Tala lowly as he scanned the floor for his clothes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tala sat at the kitchen table half dressed and drinking tea out of what could be described as a rather large egg cup. "So what now?" he asked.

"Dunno" said Bryan offering around a joint.

"I think you have a drug problem," Tala commented, "When the first thing you do when you wake up…"

"If you didn't want any you should have just declined." Bryan cut in, "Anyway I'm not the one who was in an orgy last night"

Tala blushed and looked down at his tea. "I can't even remember how it happened." he admitted.

"We should wake Kai up and ask" said Rei helpfully.

"How would Kai know?" asked Tala dreading the answer, he remembered their little confrontation.

Bryan looked up his face showing fresh mirth. "you really don't…what is your last memory of the party?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tala's last memoryDDDDDDDDDDD

Tala felt Kai's fist hitting his face before he even had time to react.

"Kai…" he wasn't stupid enough to want to fight the two toned haired boy.

"You could have called you arse! You disappeared when you were barely out of hospital…we didn't even know if you were alive! Running off with an orderly! You are so stupid! Let me guess you found out he was married?" Kai ranted not even looking at him.

"How did you?…" stuttered Tala amazed.

"His wife came round my house. Your address listed at the hospital was mine. Man was she pissed off…and she wouldn't go away, I had to call the police."

"Kai I'm…"

"Save it. Just save it." said Kai walking away, "Just stay away from me."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Me and Kai had an argument." said Tala looking out the window.  
"That's the last thing you remember?" asked Max "That was right near the beginning of the party."

"Well I hit the bottle pretty hard after that." admitted Tala

"Oh well. I hate to be the one to break it to you then…but the room that you just woke up in…It was Kai's…"

End of Chapter- I know not long, but I am bleeding. 


	6. Of Strip Hide and Seek and Bowls Of Tea

Note: The bleeding was my knuckles. They were swollen and bleeding. Long story, but it hurt to type. Thank you for your concern and your reviews.

Chapter 6 Strip Hide And Seek And Bowls Of Tea

They sat around the table in silence as they waited for Kai to get up (They had learnt a long time ago that waking him up when there was no alcohol near by to pacify him was not a good idea.)

Max and Rei were red in the face from laughing, every time Tala thought they were actually done they would start again often setting Bryan off as well. It was nice to among laughing friends again, though he didn't remember Bryan being quite so giggly…

A large chunk of the party had left by now to shower and piece together their evening. Kai's room was now quite empty. It's blushing residents in even more of a hurry to leave than the rest of the dazed guests.

Wyatt was blushing and doing what was left of the dishes. He had flashed everyone at the table and well…he hadn't missed this orgy. He had made it to his room before he had realised that he was still a little drunk. He could not start his essays until he was sure that they would not be full of alcohol induced drivel (He had learnt his lesson the hard way and did not intent to repeat the rather embarrassing incident.)

It was eleven thirty before Kai finally woke and joined them. He was obviously fresh from the shower, his hair wet and hanging around his face; he was topless with a black shirt slung over one shoulder and his joggers hung dangerously low on his hips.

"you stud!" exclaimed Bryan making the table dissolve into giggles.

Kai looked at him strangely pushed his glasses up his nose and began to search the kitchen for a mug. When there was none to find he made his tea in a small bowl. Every one just sat and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Look Tala's here." pointed out Rei hoping to ease them all into the orgy thing.

"Yeah so?" asked Kai, "Me and Tala worked things out last night."

Rei and Max started giggling.

"We did?" asked Tala.

"Yeah we did. You don't remember?"

Tala shook his head.

"I think he means when you guys had that orgy." Bryan suggested helpfully.

"I didn't have an orgy." said Kai between sips.

"We caught you this time no denying it." Bryan shouted standing up in victory and raising his hands in the air.

"Oh well" said Kai not sounding bothered and stealing the joint out of Bryans hands. "You would have caught me eventually what has there been, like four? Five?"

Bryan sat down with a thump. "We thought that there had only been two."

"Two. Yeah two, right two of course…" Kai rambled looking caught.

"You make a habit of this then?" asked Tala not sure if he was relieved that the thing was not held in his honour.

"You don't remember anything then?" asked Kai curious and all too happy to change the subject.

"Not really…well a little. But it all gets blury."

"Talk us through it," said Rei helpfully, "Wyatt can help as he seems to have been involved too."

"Who's Wyatt?" asked Tala confused.

Wyatt walked up an impressive shade of red and held out his hand. "That would be me hello."

"Hello." greeted Tala recognising the boy from his naked exploits earlier that morning.

"Well come on I have things to do today," Kai chided annoyed.

"Yeah places to go orgies to throw…" giggled Bryan setting the other two off again.

"Well I remember when Kai hit me," Tala started ignoring Bryan, Rei and Max, "I remember Tyson saying it was ok and handing me a drink, I remember dancing with Raul and…I think it was Miguel.  
"I remember Kai and Bryan doing shots by the sinks…"

There was a spark of recognition in Bryans eyes.

"What else?" asked Kai.

"I remember Bryan collapsing by the table and you folding up a table cloth and putting it under his head…"

Bryan turned to Kai looking touched "Thanks man."

"S'Ok. You'd been drinking all night, I'd just started."

"You know it or I would have beat your arse in that drinking contest."

"I remember Kyo and…what was your name…Wyatt? Dancing on the kitchen table."

Everyone turned to Wyatt who blushed again and went back to the dishes.

"I remember dancing with Rei and Kenny falling in the sink…and some little guy with green hair…"

"Kevin." Rei offered.

"Ok I remember Kevin hiding under the table and giggling holding an empty tub that had been brownies."

"Go on." Kai prompted.

"I remember the Can Can, Karaoke and stacking the drunks…"

"Stacking the drunks?" asked Max.

Kai nodded and signalled for Tala to continue.

"I remember the food fight, the drinking contest and Kai's sexy dance…" Tala blushed as he said the last one.

"Sexy dance!" spluttered Bryan as Rei started laughing all over again. Max smiled, he'd never seen Rei so giggly before.

"I…oh god I remember strip hide and seek, but I don't know who suggested it…I remember losing…"

"I can't believe I missed all this it's like fifty years of black mail material in one night," complained Bryan looking truly disappointed. "This is why you challenge me to a drinking contest every time you arrive isn't it?" he accused.

Kai nodded "You've got me there. Do you remember anything else Tala?"

"I remember chocolate ice cream, licking, biting, scratching…did that hurt?"

"No, well not in a bad way." answered Kai looking smug.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Max asked Kai confused. "I thought you'd be more…I don't know not like this…"

"After five times I knew it would come out some time…I mean two times, TWO times!"

"I can't believe we didn't notice five times." grumbled Bryan.

"Twice. It only happened twice remember?" Kai corrected fooling no one, "Anyway I think that Tala has explained how it happened so…"

Tala looked up and nodded still very red. He had not realised that he remembered so much.

"So there you go folks, who knew that sexy dances, naked hide and seek and chocolate ice cream led to orgies? Other than Kai of course." wrapped up Bryan.

"Just one question. Was it you that suggested strip hide and seek Kai?" asked Max.

"No that was Tala." admitted Kai chuckling slightly, "I'd actually never heard of it until last night."

Tala looked up and gaped. 


	7. They Actually Work?

Disc: I don't own anything and sometimes that makes me sad.

Note: Sorry that this took so long for a while there I had a social life, sadly that has come to an end and so here I am. Thank you for all the reviews and sorry again…trust me though he was worth it.

Chapter 7 They Actually Work?

Nearly a week after the party Tala was amazed to find that it had almost been completely forgotten.

When they spoke about it people were warm but distant (Probably protecting their modesty) as if it was a memory from years gone by.

In fact the whole thing had been assigned to the realm of myth as a Caligula style roman affair that people found about as realistic as the last tabloid headline.

The only person who hadn't moved, the only person who still had the balls to mention it was Bryan. He teased that he was going to buy a bunch of video cameras and tape the next party orgy and all.

Tala had thought that Bryan was teasing until the day he walked into Bryan's apartment and found Bryan sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by cameras and tinkering with a screw driver.

He hadn't asked he had just turned around and left, after all it might have had nothing to do with the parties who knew just how kinky the relationship between Rei and Bryan was.

He had started Classes…which were hard, not even a full week and he already had four essays to do. He wondered why they had chosen such a difficult university.

He also wondered how 'stoner' Bryan hadn't dropped out yet. He'd certainly never seen Bryan doing any homework.

"Bryan why aren't you failing?" he asked after later that night clutching his cards close to his chest as Ian was a terrible cheat.

"no why would I be failing?" Bryan answered leaning back on his chair, he didn't seem to care who saw his cards.

"Yeah Bryans nearly top of his class," laughed Kevin, Tala wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Yep," Bryan agreed leaning back further and then quickly grabbing the table to steady himself as he nearly tipped.

"How? Does he do much work?" asked Tala trying to get around his own scepticism.

"He pays Kenny to do his homework," shouted Ian angry that no one was paying attention to the game.

"You cheat!" accused Tala wondering how much it cost and if he could get Kenny to do it for him too.

"I do all the tests myself," defended Bryan shrugging and upping the bet.

"Passes then too, apparently he has one of the highest IQ's in the year only just under Kai, Kenny and Max."

"Max!" Tala exclaimed not being able to match up the idea of a high IQ with his mental image of the hyper blonde.

"Yeah he's real good at science isn't he?" Kevin laughed, "When Kenny jacks up his prices before exams I always go to Max."

"What about Kai?" Tala asked.

"Photographic memory…I think it's cheating," pouted Kevin. "He finds it all easy but you still couldn't pay him to do your home work…I suppose he's got enough money."

"Now that you have established who will and will not do your home work for you CAN WE PLEASE FIINISH THIS GAME!" Ian shouted becoming quite agitated. "If not declare me the winner and give me all the damn weed."

"Take it my man I have plenty more where that came from," shrugged Bryan standing up and tipping his chair as he left the room.

Ian smiled and gathered his winnings quickly just in case Bryan changed his mind.

"We were playing for weed?" asked Tala surprised.

Kevin just shrugged he wasn't even sure what card game they had been playing. 


	8. Observations

Note; thank you for the reviews. This chapter is short and simple, I needed something to balance out the angst in my other stuff.

Chapter 8 Observations

A Day in the Life of Bryan and Kai.

Observations made by Rei Kon (Bryans boyfriend…maybe)

Bryan rolls out of bed at 11:00am, right out of bed making a loud thud as he hit's the floor. Amazingly this does not wake his bed mate Kai, also amazing is that his first class is at 14:00 making it quite impressive that he got up at all.

He stumbles to the bathroom, pisses (thankfully washing his hands afterward) and walks to the kitchen his hand up his shit scratching his chest.

He is still wearing what he wore out last night. He falls into the lawn chair and lights a cigarette, he hasn't even brushed his teeth yet. He tries to give me a hello kiss, I refuse.

Mumbling something he gets up and begins to search the cupboards, he runs his hand through his hair when he can't find what he wants, he has been trying to grow it out, it looks a mess.

In the end he sits down with a bag of bread, some butter, a knife and two packets of crisps (chips to Americans). He makes himself a crisp sandwich disgustingly mixing together crispy bacon flavour and salt & vinegar.

There is a shout from his room and he smiles. He tells me that Kai's first class was at 10:00.

He and Kai had stumbles in at about 05:00am holding each other up. They knew that they could only make it to one bedroom so they chose Bryans (Bryan said that it was closer, odd since Kai's was closer to the front door. I hoped that there wasn't another broken window).

I ask him if he and the 'King of Orgies' had sex, 'Not last night' he answers, 'We were too fucked up.'

Bryans face turns smug when Kai stomps in shouting 'You arse! You absolute arse!'

'What?' Bryan asks trying to sound innocent, it does not sound convincing.

'You turned off the alarm!'

Bryan shrugs and nods, 'You were too fucked up to go to class anyway.'

Kai stops a moment then nods, just looking at Kai you can see that the statement is true, Bryan does not hide his knowing smile.

We sit in silence as Kai lays out three cups and makes us some tea. The sun comes out from behind a cloud Bryan winces and closes the curtains. They look like shit.

Finally breaking the silence Bryan mutters, 'Some night,' he has a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

'Did you find your tooth?' asks Kai placing the tea in front of us.

Bryan explains that thanks to the abbey he has a few false teeth and that last night he lost one, there is a small gap near the back of his mouth.

They begin to explain some of the evening the highlight of which for Bryan seemed to be Kai nearly getting arrested for soliciting.

'A guy slowed his car and tried to chat me up' Kai explains, 'I'm not interested but he won't go away and I can't hit him because he's in a car, at least without breaking some glass and my hand in the process. The police came and he told them that I was a prostitute and that I stood in front of their car to stop them and try to make them hire me. It took forever to sort out, in the end I had to bribe them.'

Bryan explains how he helped by watching and laughing.

Kai hadn't changed out of last nights clothes either, one look at his outfit and you could see how he could be mistaken for a prostitute. He was wearing the lowest trousers I had ever seen…almost obscenely low…suddenly I understand how the orgies started.

After about ten minutes of small talk; in which Bryan mentions a quick brawl at the club (neither of them ever mention which one) and Kai shows me his new tattoo (I understood the low trousers now), also interestingly Kai eludes to the fact that he might have a very naughty piercing.

At this point I take a moment to wonder when they stopped being cold bastards and started being crazy alcoholic stoner sluts, not that it is a bad change. It is a pity that Kai can still be so grumpy though.

Bryan lights his first joint of the day refusing to share it with either me or Kai. (apparently he doesn't have too much left after the games of 'Stoner Monopoly' we played the other night.)

By the time Wyatt comes home at 12:45pm Kai and Bryan haven't moved and I can only assume (as Kai had another class at twelve) that they are going to ditch the whole day.

Wyatt is a welcome change of pace as for the last twenty-five minutes Kai and Bryan have been arguing about if Kai blew their High School Chemistry teacher. Bryan insists that he Kai did but Kai refuses to be baited into the story, a story that he often eludes to but never tells (we think that is the reason said teacher got fires mid year). Kai, Bryan, Wyatt and Spender all attended the same private school.

When Wyatt walks through the door he is carrying lots of plastic bags. Bryan quickly jumps up and pulls out a box from one of the lower cupboards.

It is Wyatt's birthday.

Bryan hands Wyatt his present; a box full of bags of Haribo (Wyatt's favourite) and Wyatt beams. Kai on the other hand just whispers that Wyatt will have to come into his room to get his present and Wyatt blushes. Wyatt has always fancied Kai.

Wyatt opens his bags and unveils three large birthday cakes made and bought by family and friends. He cuts us all a piece and we all sing happy birthday, he has asked that there be no party. We eat it and then he and Kai disappear into Kai's room, no doubt to have that present.

Before he left he told me and Bryan that we could 'help ourselves' to the cakes. This is a big mistake as Bryan proves. I leave for my only class of the day at two. It lasts only an hour but when I get back I notice that almost all the cake is gone. At first I think that Tyson has visited…but then there wouldn't be anything left. I find Bryan in his room looking quite ill, he explains that he had a major case of the 'munchies' and couldn't help himself. I leave and Bryan sleeps until 19:00.

Meanwhile Kai and Wyatt are still in the bedroom. By the times Kai is done with him I don't think that Wyatt will even remember that it is his birthday let alone that he had cake.

At seven Bryan finally changes his clothes and brushes his teeth (he had found his missing tooth in his sock of all places!). He waits in the kitchen a few minutes and is joined by Kai who is also all dressed up. They invite me to dinner but knowing that they are set to go clubbing again I decline.  
They shrug and Kai calls Tala. Tala is still quite new and has yet to learn about these things.

Tala meets them outside at eight and is dressed to impress (he is hopefully trying to impress Kai because if he even tries to touch Bryan…).

They leave and they do not come back for two days. They come home when we are in class and lock themselves in their rooms to sleep. I do not know what happened but they stay in and behave for the next two weeks, Tala seems fine though. They look like death. This time I do not ask. 


	9. SAA

Thank you for the reviews before, sorry about this but I have writers block. I know it is a bit crap I wrote it on the train…sorry.

SAA - Chapter 9

The room was mostly bare with a small desk full of refreshments in the corner and a circle of rough looking people on chairs in the centre.  
One stood;

"My name is Kai and I am a sex addict" Kai waited expectantly for applause.

"Sex Addicts Anonymous is down the hall. This is Alcoholics Anonymous so unless you have a drinking problem…"

Kai jumped and tucked the flask back into his pocket, "Hmmm Whiskey" he muttered and then, "Huh were you talking to me?"

Down the hall Two minutes later in a very similar room…

Kai looked around nervously hoping that this was finally the right room.

"Go on," a middle aged balding man encouraged.

"My name is Kai and I am a Sex Addict."

Everybody clapped.

Kai nodded and went to sit.

"I'm sorry, kai was it? But you have to say a little about yourself," said the guy who had spoken before. Guy looked him up and down and frowned the guy looked like he have never had sex in his life.

"Not much to tell really…" he started, "I'm really here because of my friend Bryan."

"Go on…" the pervy old guy prompted.

"Well things were fine really until he actually decided to take his relationship with his boyfriend Rei seriously…"

"You a fag?" asked another guy sounding disgusted.

"I'm Bi…and screw you." snapped Kai smirking a little at the irony of telling someone to screw anything at Sex Addicts Anonymous.

"Go on…" encouraged the pervy man again eyeing Kai hungrily.

"Well you see when I hung out with Bryan before it didn't matter how many guys or girls I had sex with because he was doing the same."

"The problem started a long time ago by the sounds of it." offered another member of the group trying to be helpful.

"Well I didn't really consider it a problem then."

"We don't see these things until it is nearly too late."

"Well I still don't really see it as a problem now. So I like sex, so what?" Kai shrugged.

"How much sex do you have Kai?"

Kai growled angrily and went to advance on the unsuspecting group leader menacingly .

The pervy guy raised his fat paws defensively, "please don't take offence we are just trying to establish how much of a problem you have."

"It's not a problem." argued Kai.

"If it wasn't a problem then you wouldn't be here. Kai when was the last time you had sex?"

"About fifteen minutes ago…"

"And you don't have a problem?"

"It was a long journey!" Kai had completely forgotten where he was a began to defend himself like a teenage boy caught smoking behind the bike sheds.

"Where are you from Kai?" the guy asked his tone of voice becoming more amused.

"The University..."

"The one at the end of the road?"

Kai didn't like the guys tone, "I went the long way!"

"We are not here to judge " said the man raising his hands again this time in supplication.

"Hmn." grunted Kai angrily.

"This friend of your Bryan, did you and he engage in any sexual acts?"

"Sometimes; you know if you were drunk." Kai stopped and thought for a minute, "Or bored" he paused again, "Or you know if we won or lost a bet…or you know if we were at a party."

"And you are sure that your problem is not your relationship with this boy?"

"No it's probably the orgies" said Kai beginning to get distracted to the quite sexy guy on his right.

"Orgies?" the guy choked out incredulously.

"Yeah. Only four or five of them but everyone keeps on turning it into a big deal."

"The orgies?" said the guy again still sounding strange

"Yes orgies" Kai snapped turning his stare from the sexy guy and angrily glaring at the perv. "Are you slow or something?" Kai turned his gaze back to the sexy guy just in time to see the sexy guy wink at him. Kai glared at him and the sexy guy smiled and tipped his head a little indicating the broom closet at the end of the room. Kai raised his eyebrows.

It was difficult to tell who stood first and as both Kai and the hot guy got up and ran to the closet slamming the door being them and not being to quiet about what they were doing in there either.

Twenty minutes later….

Kai emerged from the closet leaving the passed out hot guy behind him. Lighting a cigarette his eyes scanned the room and then the cigarette hit the floor as his mouth fell open.

"Fucking orgies!" he screamed, "EVERYWHERE I GO FUCKING ORGIES!"

A guy looked up from the mass of naked writhing bodies and smiled "Wanna join?"

The door slamming could be heard throughout the whole apartment. Followed by a loud "UGHHHHHH!"

Bryan jolted awake from where he had been napping at the table a sheet of rizzler paper stuck to his cheek.

"How'd it go" he slurred rubbing his eyes, "Hey where did you get a hickey?"

"Fucking orgy!" he shouted, "You sent me to a bloody orgy!"

"Kai I sent you to Sex Addicts Anonymous" said Bryan confused.

"What?" asked Wyatt coming in to see what all the shouting was about.

"Bryan sent Kai to Sex Addicts Anonymous" said Rei entering the room.

Wyatt blushed.

"So Kai how is the sex problem?" asked Rei amused. "Did you tell them that you are MR Orgy?"

"Screw you."

"So you got lost on your way to SAA?" asked Bryan.

"No I found it…after I found AA anyway."

Bryan shuddered, "You entered that horrible hell?"

"It was an accident!" Kai argued.

"So then why does the orgy come into this? I thought that I heard Kai shouting about an orgy." said Rei.

"Bryan sent me to the stupid SAA because of you so shut up before I kill you…hey if I kill you then I won't need to go there again…"

Rei started backing away scared as Kai got a funny look in his eye.

"Kai's talking allot" said Max walking in, "Even if it is about death."

"I think I preferred the quiet Kai, less scary" added Tyson cringing and staring at the muttering Kai.

"Why is everyone in my bloody house." asked Kai suddenly stopping his psychotic muttering.

"Calm down Kai what happened?" soothed Rei all death threats forgotten.

"I went to SAA."

"Sex Addicts Anonymous." Wyatt clarified helpfully.

"And the stupid leader started arguing with me."

"What about?" asked Bryan confused.

"About weither or not I have a problem."

Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Then what happened?" asked Max confused.

"So then me and this guy went to the broom closet and when I came out there was an orgy going on!"

"What!" squeaked Tyson too shocked to laugh.

"Kai why were you in the broom closet?" asked Max.

"That's not important! The important thing is…"

"Kai why were you in the broom closet!"

"Look obviously you are missing the point…"

"Kai!"

"I don't have a problem!" Kai shouted storming out and slamming the door.

"Wow he really has a problem." said Tyson turning to Max.

"So he screwed one guy in a closet" shrugged Bryan distractedly.

"I suppose…but I just bumped into Brooklyn and he said him and Kai had sex about two hours ago when he was on the way to SAA." said Tyson shaking his head.

Bryan sighed. 


	10. Dude Where's My Laptop?

Thank you for the reviews.

Sorry that these are so weird but they are a mixture of friends stories and a very weird imagination.

Chapter 10 Dude where's my laptop?

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were singing; the grass was green and still wet with dew; the sky was the kind of blue that can usually only be found in an artists water colour box.

Kenny stretched out his small arms and brushed a butterfly from his sun warmed and contented face.

"Hmmmn" he purred happily running his hand along the crisp ground.

"Hmn?" he squeaked panicked and began to grope around him. "Grass?"

Kenny froze and listened he could hear a bee? He sat up quickly letting out an anguished scream at the sharp stabbing pain that had leapt into his head and proceeded to drop kick his brain.

He opened his eyes (not that anyone would have noticed) rubbed them, stared and then rubbed them again.

"I'm in a field." his voice was a lot less high pitched. "I can deal with this. I'm in a field…WAIT HOW DID I END UP IN A FIELD?" There was a moments pause. "AND WHERE'S MY LAPTOP?" The panic was back.

He heard the high pitched laughing coming from across the grass, "Don't I go to a boys college?" he asked him self distractedly as he frantically searched the grass. He began to crawl around, stopped, then stared and then poked his leg. "AND WHERE ARE M CLOTHES?"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed one of the nearing girls and Kenny had to make a split second decision; he could cut his loses and come back to search for his laptop when he had clothes or he could carry on searching naked and hope that he wouldn't be arrested.

He was about to carry on looking (He loved his laptop ok, it was like family to him. Do you give up looking for your brother just because you're flashing strangers? What if his laptop was hurt? Or lonely?…or…anyway moving on…) When he noticed several suited men being cheered on by the girls and coming his way.

Nothing to do about it but run.

While he was running Kenny gradually began to realise his surroundings. He was at the girls college near the other side of town. He hoped he had lost his clothes at this college because he did not even want to entertain the idea of crossing town naked.

An idea formed in his half panicked very confused mind. It was one word 'Hilary'.

A girls bedroom somewhere on campus…

"And then do you know what he did?" asked Hilary angrily shoving a piece of dairy milk into her mouth.

"What?" asked Julia bored as she searched for the large shirt she'd stolen off her brother.

"HE said 'Sorry Hilary it's an all boys college and even if girls could go, which I am sure they can't, it's not your kind of party. It's too fun for you.' TOO FUN FOR ME!" she shouted crushing the chocolate bar between her fingers.

"Well I wasn't invited either and I don't care. It's not like any of the men there would be any good to either of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Hilary transfixed by Julia's strange tone.

"Well…" started Julia throwing down the newly found shirt and turning towards Hilary with a sly half smile on her lips. "From what I hear…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hilary got up annoyed and ready to shout at whoever was there when she opened the door to a very naked and very red Kenny.

"Kenny?" she asked but was cut off from any further questions by Kenny pushing past her and slamming the door.

"HIDE ME!" he cried jumping behind the bed, "SECURITY WILL BE HER ANY MINUTE!"

They waited and waited and waited. The two girls were too shocked to say anything (wouldn't you be, c'mon it's Kenny) and Kenny convinced that any minute security was going to burst in and drag him off to jail.

Finally Julia broke the silence with a loud "Aww!" followed by, "Look Kenny's got a full body blush."

Hilary's mouth fell open and she turned to look at Julia like she was mad "What?"

"Four rosy cheeks" she explained wickedly as she watched Kenny's body changed like a colour chart getting redder with every second.

Hilary blushed and threw a discarded shirt at Kenny "Put something on!" she ordered.

"So Kenny" asked Julia after a moment "What brings you naked to an all girl's college? Oh no wait don't answer, I get it, you were in bed with some girl right and her boyfriend caught you, got all jealous and threatened to kill you. Right?"

"No I…" Kenny paused he was still not sure what had happened. "I …"

"Kenny don't be stupid what were you doing?" asked Hilary slightly affronted that even Kenny probably had more fun than her.

"I don't remember. The last thing that I remember is being back at Kai's place…" Kenny stopped.  
"And what were you doing…were you naked?" asked Julia interested in how Kenny was seduced to the dark side.

"No! not then. We were…it was a small gathering…"

"Translation: a party that we weren't invited to" said Julia helpfully.

"No the last thing I remember is Max juggling alcopops and…"

"And?" asked Hilary.

"And nothing. It's all blank."

Later after they had combed the grounds for Kenny's clothes (They found his trousers stuck in the barbwire on top of a fence and his shirt was found on top of a rabbit hutch in a near-by neighbours garden) and his laptop (still unaccounted for). In the end they decided to make the long journey back to the boys college to investigate.

Kenny, Julia and Hilary stood in front of the college in deep thought.

"And you're sure that they won't mind us coming here?" asked Julia smirking.

"Girls are allowed in campus you know." snapped Kenny nervous.

"They are?" Hilary growled. "Tyson will die."

Kenny cringed a little and led them towards the door which promptly hit him in the face as Max and Wyatt made there way out.

"Hey Kenny you alright?" asked Wyatt leaning over him.

Kenny nodded holding his nose, "I'm fine."

"Oh hey chief." said Max finally seeing him, "What you and the girls doing?"

"Oh nothing just hanging out" Hilary lied determined to get into the college and kill Tyson.

"Cool. And why is Kenny wearing girls clothes?" Max's voice was so light that Kenny barely blushed.

"Oh I ripped his clothes off him last night." laughed Julia evilly.

"Oh so that's where you went. Cool, well Wyatt and I have got to go shopping. See you later."

Kenny just waved stupidly as Max and Kenny left.

"That was easy." shrugged Julia, "What the hell do you usually get up to that makes this seem normal?"

"Not me! But the guys get a little crazy. And why is Hilary muttering to herself about Tyson."

"It's probably best not to go into that." shrugged Julia.

In the courtyard of the campus apartments…

"So where does Tyson live?" asked Hilary rubbing her hands together forcefully with a strange gleam in her eye.

"4B that block" pointed Kenny scared.

Hilary ran off without even saying bye. Seconds later screaming was heard, girly screaming in a mans voice (well Tyson's voice).

That left just Julia and Kenny.

"Well let's try Kai's place then if that's your last memory."

"Ok" agreed Kenny reluctantly hoping that there were no orgies or parties taking place.

Inside Kai's apartment…

It was Rei who answered the door, he looked Kenny up and down but said nothing. He nodded his head at Julia and raised a finger to his lips to shush them. "Don't speak to loud you'll disturb them." he whispered.

"Are they asleep?" Julia whispered back.

"No they're…calm. Come and see." he whispered pointing towards the kitchen door.

They peeked through the door to see a rather sweet moment. Kai was sitting in a plastic chair playing solitaire with some porn cards his reading glasses low on his nose and his flat hair done up in bunches, while Bryan was reading Watership Down and tapping his fingers in time with the radio.

They moved back out into the hall again smiling.

"That's so sweet." said Julia her grin almost bigger than her face, "Almost sickeningly so. Completely different from the way I've heard those two act."

"Rei have you seen my laptop?" asked Kenny trying to change the subject.

"No man you left with it last night. Have you lost it?"

Kenny nodded.

"Did you check Tyson's place? You let with him and Raul. Tala stayed for you know, the after party."

"After party?" asked Julia.

"Well lets go find Tyson. I think that I heard him screaming in pain earlier."

"Well cool are you coming back for the game later?" asked Rei politely.

"No strip twister is not my game." answered Kenny pushing Julia towards the door..

"See you later chief." Rei called after him quietly.

8

Tyson's apartment…

Tala answered the door and laughed "Kinky Kenny" he laughed, "If you're here to see Tyson then you're out of luck. I think that Hilary killed him."

Kenny nodded and walked past Tala into the flat. "You know Julia." he muttered.

"Do I?" asked Tala looking at her strangely.

"Yes you and Kai fought her and her brother in the world championships a couple of years ago."

"Oh you look a lot less colourful. Do you want me to get your brother?"

"No. I want to see what Hilary did to Tyson."

"Oh it's not pretty." laughed Tala, "This way."

Tyson looked awful his body flopped on the floor, his face a frozen mask of horror and pain.

"Tyson where is my laptop?" asked Kenny stepping over him.

Tyson's hand raised and pointed towards the desk where Kenny's laptop lay closed and in one piece.

"My love" called Kenny throwing himself towards it in slow motion. "My soul."

Julia looked at Tala and shrugged. "So I hear that there are orgies…"

Later that night Kenny sat alone in his room he had put off opening his laptop all day as he had enjoyed a long period of sleeping in his own bed and wearing his own clothes.

He sighed and opened it happily turning the power on and waiting. The screen loaded and he entered his password when the whole screen freaked out and filled with pop-ups. That was when it all became clear, Tyson had used his laptop to download porn. The laptop had more viruses than a prostitute in Ibiza.

Kenny screamed. 


	11. Halloween Fun

Thanks for reviews sorry this took so long and sorry if it is crap. I am trying to get into writing again and I am rusty.

Chapter 11 Halloween Fun

Max had been preparing for Halloween all October he and Tyson had even taking up busking to try and make the extra cash, Of course that all ended in disaster (Picture Max on bongos while Tyson accompanies him screaming the words to 'I believe I can fly' at the top of his lungs now skip to later that night when Tyson had few drinks and really thought he could fly. Twelve stitches and half their money later Max had given up.)

As Max approached his apartment door he braced himself for the madness (he shared with Tyson, Miguel, Raul and Tala. He had shared with Kai and Bryan but had swapped with Rei as a favour) he is not disappointed.

"Get out here now Tyson!" screamed Hilary

"No! Never!" Tyson screamed back.

"Now! You promised me that you would do anything to make it up to me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well you should have!" Hilary yelled stamping her foot and banging on the door.

Max entered and flopped down on the sofa next to Tala who was smirking.

"What happened?" Max asked staring at Hilary, "And what is she supposed to be?"

"That would be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Apparently Tyson told her that women weren't allowed into the college so she couldn't come to any of the parties…"

"Oh…"

"And then he made the situation worse by telling her that although women were aloud in the college but noisy bitches that won't leave him alone were banned."

"Ouch. Yeah, so she twisted his arm until it had corners and told him that not only was he taking her to the Halloween party but that she was choosing his costume."

"Tyson! Get out here now!" Hilary screamed shaking her bunches and stamping her ruby slippers.

"So what does she have him wearing?" Max asked curious.

"If he only had a brain." Tala sing-songed scarily sipping a can of coke.

"Your kidding. That's great" Laughed Max, "And much better than what he was going to go as."

"Tyson!" Hilary shrieked.

"Help the wicked witch is trying to get me!"

"Ham." said Max getting up and going to the mini-fridge.

"What?" asked Tala.

"He was going to go as ham."

"Ew."

"Tyson get out here now or I am going to throw all your food out the window!"

What followed confused even Max, Tyson jumped from the bathroom and threw a large glass of water on Hilary shouting "Hah! Melt bitch!"

Hilary now red with rage started chasing him around the room throwing things as she went and screaming "Fly my pretties fly" as Tyson ducked left and right leaving a trail of straw in his wake.

Tala was laughing so hard that he was suffocating and by the time poor Miguel arrived (dressed in a rather fetching American sailor suit) even Max was hysterical.

Miguel backed slowly away and decided that he should maybe go and chat with Claude or someone.

………………………….

40 Minutes later.

When Max entered Bryans apartment he wasn't too surprised to see Bryan sitting at the kitchen table, he was however quite shocked by the fact that Bryan was dressed like a cowboy.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Max remembering how jealous Tala had been when Bryan had summoned him alone.

"Yes. As you know the University has decided to join with the girls university and throw one big Halloween bash. As this is the first time it has happened and may possibly be the last I think this event has much potential."

"Why has it suddenly happened."

Bryan bit his lip remembering a rather disturbing conversation he had overheard between the head teacher and his Chemistry teacher….

The air goes hazy with flash back

"the University needs this," commented the head teacher, "Those beybladers are famous and have brought the university much esteem but they have also given it a terribly Queer reputation"

"Queer sir?" asked the Chemistry teacher bored pouring himself more tea.

"Gay, the rumour is that they seem to be…well you know…apparently there is even one of those sex tapes on the internet."

"Which one is it? Kai right? It has to be Kai he just has that…cum in my face look."

The headmaster turned and looked at his companion disgusted "Anyway there will be a mandatory mixed Halloween dance. Lets see if we can't shake those rumours…for at least some of them anyway."

Bryan smirked from where he was hiding behind a giant desk dressed in a pink tutu and carrying a jar of jam (it had been one very fucked up dare) "At least they didn't all us fairy's."

End Flashback

"Maxie my good friend that is not the point" Bryan said smirking evilly slinging an arm around Max's shoulder as he used his other hand to swing something onto the table with a loud metal clank, "No Maxie the point is we are going to have ourselves a good old fashioned heist."

………………….

10 minutes earlier

Max was walking across the square when Brooklyn ran over "Tell Bryan that I convinced Garland to take Ming Ming"

Max blinked "Ok"

"And ask him if he wants her to bring Kenny's clothes."

"What?"

"You know from when he done the strip serenade outside her dorm the other week.

"What?"

"Bye"

11 minutes later (back to Bryan and Max)

It was a gun. Bryan had just plunked a gun on the table, now it could have been a fake gun that went with the costume….but this was Bryan…

"Bryan is that a real gun?" Max asked shaking Bryans hand off his shoulder frightened.

"No, come on I keep all the real guns locked in my room." said Bryan waving his hand dismissively.

"Well ok then." said Max shrugging, "Oh and Brooklyn told me to tell you that Garland is going with Ming Ming."

"Good. Max your mission if you choose to except it is to co-ordinate my heist. You see I have a reputation for making trouble, can't think why, and I am going to be watched really closely."

"Ok. What's the plan"

………………….

9 minutes later

Rei stared at his reflection and frowned. Why had he, Kai and Wyatt agreed to let Bryan pick their costumes. They must have been so drunk.

He stepped back and looked himself over again, he wondered what everyone else got to wear.

Picking up one of his braids Rei twirled around. He did look good though, he had to admit…still it was a bloody dress.

Rei fixed a feather in his hair and stormed out into the hall.

"Bryan what kind of messed up joke is this?"

………………..

3 seconds later

Max jumped up in shock as a very pretty native American girl ran in shouting in Rei's voice.

"Hot" mumbled Bryan.

"Bryan!" Rei shouted, "I am all for kinky Bryan but cross dressing in public. We don't even match…oh I get it cowboy and Indian. HA HA HA!"

"I'm going to capture you and ravish you" Bryan said picking up the gun, "I'm gonna Bang Bang you. Yeehaw!"

"Right." coughed Max.

"Anyway Rei I need you to be distracting, you are going to distract me all evening while our daring plan goes into action. Max call everyone and tell them to get here right away, girls included…"

"Even Hilary?" asked Max sadly.

"Even Hilary. We need them all here right now. And where's Kai?"

…………..

19 minutes later.

Bryan stood up and clasped his hands together;

"I've called you all here today to take action. There are many things in this world that we have to put up with, but I will not stand idly by while I could be stealing all of the alcohol that has been stock piled for this party."

Shocked silence.

"Imagine how much they have bought for this party, way too much. And it will just be lying there going to waste if we do not do something. I ask you now my friends will we stand for this?"

"No!" shouted Tyson sending straw everywhere as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell no!" added Lee, Enrique and Ian inspiring sounds from the others.

"Ladies?"

"No!" shouted Mariah, Matilda, Merian and Julia in unison causing everyone to look at them and Hilary to frown.

"Good. Now here's what we are going to do…" 


	12. Prison Blues

_Hi, I know that it is crap but I haven't written in ages and I need to try and start again. It is also not that funny, but it is long…not that it's much of an advert. Sorry._

**Chapter 12 Prison Blues**

The cell was small and crowded, there was not even enough room for all of them to sit down. The walls were dirty and covered in scratched on graffiti. Echoed down the cold stone walls you could hear the sniffles and groans of drunken grief. They say that the worst thing about prison at night is the sounds.

"Damn that was fun," giggled Max unable to believe where he was.

Rei snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't you start as well" he moaned glaring across the cell at his amused lover.

"Cheer up Rei, Mariah's in jail too" Lee joked sniggering a little to himself at the idea. Rei cracked a small smile. 'Ok' he conceded to himself 'that was pretty funny.'

"Hilary's in hail!" shrieked Daichi laughing the realisation and do a little jig, "Ha! Hilary's in jail!"

"So are we." muttered Michael under his breath scowling at Rei for distracting his boyfriends lips away from his own.

"Relax" groaned Bryan stretching languidly and tipping his cowboy hat forward in the western style nap position. "Get some sleep it's late."

"Get some sleep! WE'RE IN PRISON!" Tala exploded his eye patch turned up into his forehead, his frowning white sleeves billowing as if to show his indignation.

"At least your not in prison dressed as a girl" muttered Rei under his breath glaring at his boyfriend again.

In fact most people were glaring at Bryan, though getting caught was in fact none of the stoners fault. The two culprits really to blame were cleverly sitting next to Enrique and no one dared look their way (Enrique had dared to come dressed as Tarzan in a leopard print G-string, holding a stuffed monkey and wearing not much else.)

"Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy yourself?" asked Bryan sitting up again and cocking his head to the side in question.

"Sure right up until the point where the police arrived and we got chased around the campus with scantily clad women, like some bad Benny Hill sketch," groaned Tala remembering and dropping his face into his hands in embarrassment.

"Hey I hand picked those girls costumes" protested Bryan unable to keep the note of humour from his voice, "I got them the same place I got Rei's."

Quick as lightening Rei shot out of his seat and was flying towards Bryan growling like a man possessed. Not many of them ran forward to help. They both paused in mid-action however when a policeman appeared before the bars.

"Tell the transvestite to settle down or I'm putting him in with the girls" he ordered. Rei growled again but went back to his seat, they had nearly put him in with the girls in the first place, he'd had to insist for ages and show some ID before they had put him in the right cell.

"You are so dead Bryan," he muttered, "You are not getting any from me ever again."

"it's alright" smiled Bryan, "I'm best friends with Kai."

Rei had to be held down by both Lee and Michael, the latter of which was angry at being interrupted again. "Bryan stop baiting your boyfriend," Michael snapped, "And Rei stop being so easily baited. All of you behave and stop interrupting us. We've never done it in prison before."

"guy's where's Kai?" asked Tala now trying to avert his eyes from Enrique and the groping couple next to Rei, he was running out of places to look.

"Behind Spencer" pointed Bryan, "Smart boy's getting some sleep, what we should be doing."

Spencer turned around in shock knocking off one of his Frankenstein bolts as he did in his haste. Kai was curled up happily behind him wrapped in Max's large silk vampire cape.

"Wake him up we need to talk about we're going to do." Max reasoned, "We can't stay here forever, and we were all caught so there is no one to bail us out."

"We weren't charged," Bryan cut in. "We are being held under suspicion, we never actually managed to steal any of the booze, thanks to Ian."

Everyone managed to glare at Ian then even with Enrique in full view.

Ian kicked Kai, "Wake up" he hissed. "Quickly wake up and get us out of this before they kill me."

Kai tried to turn, stopped and then yawned and sat up the cape falling away to reveal the Native American loan cloth and chaps that was his only costume. His well toned chest was marked with the same red paint that adorned his face in it's usual shark fin design. He had worn his hair down without gel and had a cord running through with a feather.

"What's up?" he slurred rubbing his eyes. "Hey are we in my cell?"

"We were arrested for attempting to loot the party." Bryan explained walking over and elbowing Spencer out of the way so that he could sit down beside his friend.

"That's a new one" Kai commented picking up the cape and looking at it oddly a minute before scanning the room and nodding his head at Max in thanks. "How long we been in?"

"Only about three hours." said Bryan shrugging and leaning back against the wall.

"Only?!" exploded, the until then quiet ninja dressed Kevin "Three hours is more than enough!"

Bryan turned his head slowly side to side letting out a sigh of disappointment. "Always the first to volunteer always the last to take responsibility."

"Hey fuck you! I'm sorry that I'm not a career criminal like you!" spat Kevin spitefully, "Just because you were raised in a jail…"

Kevin was quickly cut off by a hand around his mouth, "shut up before you say something even stupider" whispered Brooklyn angrily removing his hand, "There is no need to bring up anyone's past."

"Yeah well I know why you'd be nervous about that Mr I'm-going-to-destroy…"

This time it was Rei's hand that shut him up, "Sorry Brooklyn he's just scared."

Everyone was quiet a minute only to be interrupted by Tyson's loud snores.

"You can really tell the hardened criminals huh?" Miguel whispered to Garland.

Garland nodded and shook his head. "Never before have I been so embarrassed by the company I keep."

"Oh come on guys cheer up will you, we'll get out of this" Max tried cheerily. "We just have to trust that Bryan and Kai will have a plan. I mean they end up in situations like this all the time."

Everyone looked back at Kai and Bryan who were fussing over Max's cape and trying to use it as a shared blanket.

"Oh my god my mum is going to kill me!" Max exclaimed realising that they were screwed.

"Ok fine!" grumbled Kai standing up and throwing Max's cape back, "Fine, I wasn't even involved in you guy's plan, but you know what fine." He walked up to the bars and started banging. "Hey officer I need to make a phone call! I am allowed one right?"

The policeman walked over and conceded letting him out and leading him along the corridor.

"Oh great now we might be screwed." Bryan grumbled trying to pull his waist coat around himself for warmth.

"What's the matter? Now that your boyfriends gone your finally nervous" Rei muttered bitterly turning away.

"Ok are all of you blind or did you see how much Kai had to drink at the party?"

"I saw." confirmed Tala, who had been Kai's appointed minder, "You told me to make sure he got good and drunk so that he would be more of a distraction."

"Well what's more distracting than an orgy" muttered Johnny colouring when everybody looked his way.

"Exactly, we could have stolen the stuff and gone without anyone ever looking away from Kai. But now it means that our one defence and his short, short temper have wondered drunkenly and scantily clad out of the safety of our cell to deal with the pervy police alone."

You could have heard a pin drop and oddly it was the silence that woke Tyson up. He yawned loudly and scratched his straw covered stomach. "What's up? We still in jail?"

"Yeah" whispered Max the laughter gone.

"Man Ian I am going to kill you when we get out of this. Fancy telling Professor Frobisher all our plans." growled Johnny.

"He won the game of cards, there was no money left and he said all he wanted was to know what Bryan was up to" defended Ian. "I couldn't just welsch on him could I?"

"Why the hell were you playing cards with a professor in the first place?" asked Tala confused.

"I always play poker with them, they are the only ones with any money as you guys spend all your on booze."

"Well we wouldn't have had to anymore if the plan had worked" argued Max exasperated. "You totally fucked this up and if there's bail your paying for it."

"Max!" exclaimed Tyson shocked.

"No, Bryan trusted me to get this done and look what happened. All 'cause Ian had to play fucking cards."

"Ok stop it you guys!" ordered Michael as he came up for air, "It doesn't matter what happened now lets all just get over it so that you can stop interrupting me."

_Meanwhile in the girls cell…_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm in jail!!!! The big house! Behind bars! Hand me an orange jumpsuit I'll be cracking rocks in a chain gang. OH MY GOD!"

SLAP

"Julia that was mean" laughed Mariah "Next time I get to hit her"

Hilary stared in shock.

_Boys cell 4o minutes later…_

"_Ok _eye spy double or nothing" smirked Ian, "What do you bet?"

"4 hamburgers" shouted Tyson.

"Anyone else want to get in on the action?" asked Ian eyeing them as potential marks.

"How does he think that he is going to fix eye spy?" asked Rei who had seemingly forgotten their previous argument and was now cuddled happily against Bryan.

Bryan shrugged staring outwards through the cell bars and waiting, "How long does it take to make a fucking phone call?" Bryan complained to himself frowning.

"And then my mother said that 'well I'm moving to America then, see how you like that' and that is how my mum ended up living in America and my dad stayed in Japan." finished Max addressing his bored and half asleep audience of one.

"I'm sorry I asked" Kevin yawned, "I didn't realised that the story would be that long."

"Damn" giggled Tyson impressed as Spencer proved that he could lift both Kenny and Daichi of the ground at once. "You really are strong!"

"Help" squeaked Kenny as Daichi cheered happily and tried to climb around Spencer's broad shoulders.

Michael and Lee finally finished and sated (after a very public display probably caught on tape) were just cuddling and smiling.

Tala, still a little frustrated was rattling the bars of the cell and looking for loose ones. Suddenly he yelped and jumped away from the bars. Several policemen approached the door and began to unlock it.

"You are free to go" said the tallest one, Rei recognised him as the officer that had brought them in.

"Where is our friend?" asked Bryan as the other files out of the cell door. "Kai went about forty minutes ago to make a phone call."

"Your friend has gone to the ladies cell with the sergeant to release your other friends."

Mariah shook her head, ears and tail humming amusedly. Some drunken disorderly women and a couple of cells down were singing, they were rather good. Hilary had long since started to mutedly rock up and down in the corner, a cold sweat on her forehead, a wild look in her eyes.

Matilda and Julia were swapping war stories trying to out do each other. This was their first jail experience and they were both really excited.

Mariah sighed the worst thing about prison was the boredom. Then she heard the voices.

"So are you ever going back to SAA?" asked the voice she didn't recognise.

"There's no point" said a voice she knew to be Kai "I mean I really don't think I have a problem."

"Kai" she called; excited that they might be released and worried that this might be some kind of ill-advised escape attempt. Still if it meant getting some clothes, her tight pink cat suit had been very amusing at the party where her and 'Slutty Tinkerbell' Matilda's jobs were to distract the bartenders. But she had seen enough TV to know she did not want to be wearing something like that in proper women's jail. Bad enough she was already getting looks from the adjacent cell.

Kai's appearance did little to allay her fears. As though his bottom half was still dressed native his top half was covered in an extremely loose policeman's shirt, badge and all. He was also swinging a nightstick and wearing a uniform cap.

"Kai?" she asked confused.

"Hey Mariah, time to go"

The other girls stood up and walked over "Is this legal?" asked Hilary not buying it all.

"Sure, now come on the guys are getting released too and Bryan is probably freaking out."

"Huh?" asked Mariah already scrambling to be released.

"Don't worry just follow my good friend sergeant Brown."

"Sergeant Brown," Matilda whispered half giggling "Look at Kai, I'm guessing all the rumours I heard are true."

"What his costume at the party didn't tip you off to that first?" joked Julia.

Bryan was practically twitching, there was no sign of Kai. He hated to be separated from the boy when they were in trouble. Back in the Abbey…

His thoughts were broken off by Rei's glare "What's wrong with you?" he muttered "Just calm down."

Bryan sighed, Tala looked a bit twitchy too and Spencer (Ian always looked twitchy.) Bryan looked back at Rei, non Abbey members would never understand. That if a member of the group was missing nothing good could come of it. (Abbey punishment mentality)

Finally Kai and the girls arrived, the boys took one look at Kai and burst out laughing. Bryan pushed past them all to stand beside his friend. Rei tried to convince himself that Bryan was just suffering a bout of post stoner paranoia (he hadn't rolled one all night) and wasn't just that overly concerned about their friend.

After a while Sergeant Brown asked for his spare shirt back.

"But I'm cold."

"Kai."

"Can I keep the hat?"

"No."

"The nightstick?"

"No."

"The handcuffs?"

"Fine you can keep the handcuffs" Kai smirked and handed back the shirt and hat. "They could come in handy."

"Hey if you ever decide to go back" the sergeant called over his shoulder as he left.

"I'll see you there." finished Kai shivering now that he was once again topless.

Max laughed and threw his cape at Kai "What was all that about?" he asked.

"Remember that guy from the SAA closet?"

"SAA?" whispered Mariah confused.

"Sex Addicts Anonymous" Rei supplied helpfully still a bit miffed.

Mariah giggled Hilary who was standing nearby nearly choked.

"The one who you…" Bryan hinted.

"Yep, that was him."

"Is that how he got us out?" Michael asked no one I particular.

"Nope I jut called my lawyers, between them and the very reasonable sergeant Brown, our names were cleared."

"Even though they were as dirty as mud." finished Spencer laughing a little.

"Lets get back before we get arrested for loitering" Lee complained.

As they walked away Rei darted his eyes back and forth between Bryan and Kai suddenly very aware of how close they were walking.


	13. Jealousy

_Note:/ It took a while and is not that good but I am trying to start writing again and it has been half finished on my computer for a while._

_Thank you for the reviews._

**Chapter 13 Jealousy**

There were curtains at the window, there was carpet on the floor, all of the furniture matched and there were cushions. You can probably tell already that this was not Kai and Bryans apartment. The normality or the comfortable apartment was starting to worry Rei, ok so there were little pockets of mess, clothes hanging on curtain rails, off shelves and on the chin up bar that Julia had installed but never used.

He was beginning reconsider his plans for the evening but Mariah had already locked the door and was smiling at him in a way he was sure she thought was encouraging. He should have taken his concerns elsewhere but he had been thrown out of his own apartment for the evening and he would not even attempt spending the night in Tyson's mad house.

"So Rei how can we help?" asked Mariah handing him a mug of warm tea. "And why did you insist that we called Emily?"

"I think I am going to need her help with some computer stuff." Rei said avoiding eye contact.

"What about Kenny?" she asked.

"He's helping too. I'll explain when Emily gets here."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Half an hour later…

The girls sat in a line their mouths hanging open in shock at the plan Rei was unfolding.

"And you see Emily that's where you come in. Kenny is monitoring the video feed back at the apartments and has signalled a live feed to the laptop on the table. I need you to help me set it all up and if possible record it."

"All to see if Bryan is cheating on you with Kai?" Emily clarified shocked.

"Rei you jealous freak aren't you going a bit far?" accused Julia honestly disgusted, "If you don't trust him just dump him."

"I'll do it." smiled Emily, "But are you sure both Kai and Bryan will be in?"

"All the Demolition boys will be they are celebrating the anniversary of the Abbeys destruction. They do it every year. Usually I stay with Johnny and Robert, but they have gone to Scotland to sort something out and it seemed like the perfect time to settle things."

"And if Bryan is cheating on you?" asked Mariah sadly.

"Then I guess it's over…I just though that when we finally got together properly and agreed that the relationship would be closed it would be closed. I even convinced Bryan to send Kai to Sex Addicts Anonymous to try and stop it happening by drunken accident."

Emily creased up laughing, "What the hell have you lot been up to? I was only in America for 6 months!"

It started in silence, they always started in silence. Silence for the death. Silence for the day. Silence for respect and finally silence for the fact that in this ceremony nobody could remember who was supposed to speak first.

It was Tala's first experience of the ceremony and he was confused. He'd been away when they had made this tradition.

"They are just sitting there." complained Emily, "This is rather dull."

"I think maybe we have interrupted something very private." tried Mariah staring through the screen at the silent solemn boys.

"Please just let me make sure." begged Rei sounding slightly too desperate considering the circumstances.

Julia raised her eyebrows.

Kai's hair was half way between spikes and the straight style from the Halloween party, it was literally the 'just got out of bed look.' It might have looked cute if it wasn't for the ashen pallor of his skin and the blood shot sheen of his eyes. His hoodie would have fit Spencer (and may have once belonged to him as well, Kai had a habit of stealing other people's clothes) Swallowing his body to the knee's and completely hiding his arms.

Bryan's hair was a greasy mess that desperately needed a trim. His clothes were crumpled like he'd slept in them and his jeans had passed what was considered fashionably warn. There were huge reddish blue bags under his eyes making them look tired and flat.

Tala wore his hair flat to his shoulders it was wet and beginning to curl slightly at the ends. His long blue jumper that slipped over one pale shoulder, bringing out the glassy quality in his fragile blue eyes. Cheeks high and effeminate tracked with the dirt left by dry tears.

Spencer was stony faced, grim lines denting his cheeks next to his tightly pursed lips and defined crows feet at the corner of each eye. He was wearing a singlet with a red stain close near the collar his defined arms tensed and resting firmly on the table before them. He wearing an Alice band pushing his un-brushed hair away from his face, it would have looked humorous if it wasn't surrounded by such quiet misery.

Ian's expression was hard to read (even though he had finally at least partially grown into his nose), he looked like he was trying to read a book with microscopic print, crouched forward in his chair and squinting. He was wearing two layers of t-shirts (long and short sleeved) decorated with faded band prints and holes. His hair was in a short pony tail, his old goggles perched on his head.

They were alone in the apartment sat together around the rather battered plastic kitchen table five unlit candles, five unlabelled spirit bottles and one packet of cigarettes before them.

Bryan lit a match and lit a candle, "I light this for those that died."

Spencer lit a match and lit a candle, "I light this is for those that survived."

Ian lit a candle and lit a match, "I light this for memories of the past."

Kai lit a candle and lit a match, " I light this in hope for the future"

Tala looked back and forth before picking up a match himself and lighting a candle, "I light this for the Abbey and it's demise."

There was a moment of inactivity before Bryan grabbed the packet of cigarettes taking one for himself and passing them around until everybody held one. They lit them and then picked up a bottle each pouring drinks into the shot glasses provided.

"Should have used pint glasses again" joked Bryan as he tipped his drink back jerkily.

"Yeah because getting my stomach pumped last year was so much fun," Ian quipped sarcastically.

The glass looked tiny in Spenders large gentle hands. "The pint glass was easier to hold but harder to do in one go."

"Valodya and Alexsei sent cards" said Ian getting up and retrieving some cards from his bag.

"There really is a card for everything" Tala joked.

"Most of the cards we get from other students are just adverts for their Beyblade services" Spencer remarked handing his used bottle and half smoked cigarette to Ian, who in turn passed his to Tala and so they went again round the circle.

"Hey Ian, remember the time Boris caught us smoking?" said Bryan wearing a washed out smirk.

"Remember it? It was my first time smoking! He made me smoke the whole pack and I have been smoking ever since."

"What's so bad about that? He could have done much worse." reasoned Spencer.

"I was nine."

"Oh god Tala do you remember the time that we tried to make homemade alcohol using some chemicals we stole from the lab?" smiled Kai painfully.

"No. I was in the infirmary for a week and my memory was blank. I know when it was supposed to have happened."

"You tried to count all of the stones in the Abbey and punched a chair because you thought it was calling you names." supplied Kai helpfully.

"What did you do?" asked Tala glad he didn't remember.

"Nothing, you had it first and I chickened out." admitted Kai laughing slightly, "Boris was so pissed off that you had to miss training that I had to clean his shoes with my tooth brush."

"Remember the time that Spencer broke the door using his head as a battering ram so that Boris couldn't confiscate our hair gel." asked Bryan.

"Hair gel was the best thing about the Abbey man, we had an unlimited supply" Tala cut in truly laughing. "Sorry kids no food today but your hair will have volume!"

They all chuckled a little and passed the drinks around again.

"I think Rei wants to dump me." Bryan sighed scratching the back of his head and running his fingers through his fringe,

"Why?" asked Tala already feeling the affects of the alcohol. "And what the hell are we drinking?"

"A mystery mixture," quipped Bryan having another shot of his own, "Rei just seems off with me, like the getting arrested thing really bothered him."

"Well that does bother some people." joked Ian sarcastically.

"You shut it, it was your fault." Kai ordered, "Do you really think something as small as that would put him off? I mean he has forgiven you for more in the past."

Bryan nodded, "Something has changed. Suddenly there is all this pressure. We used to have fun."

"You sound married." muttered Tala, "Not that I am a good judge on relationships of marriage considering my last choice of boyfriend."

Kai nodded, "Yeah you need the advise of someone who actually has managed to make a relationship work."

"Hey!" Tala complained then shrugged and drunk another shot.

"I've had the same girlfriend for the last two years," bragged Ian.

"She's in Russia." Spencer deadpanned.

"She still loves me and least I'm not a man-slut like the rest of you!" argued Ian.

Bryan, Kai and Tala had to give Ian that point but Spencer was outraged. "I am not a man-slut!"

There was a Communal nod, "The rest of you except Spencer" Ian amended.

"Damn right!" Spencer agreed.

"Yeah you be proud of all that sex you don't have!" laughed Bryan.

"Hey at least I'm not so sexually active with all my friends that only one of us needs to be STD tested to know what we all have!" Spencer argued.

"I made that joke once!" Bryan argued, "One time and suddenly…it would probably work though…well maybe not recently unless Kai's been shagging Rei too…"

"Or you've been shagging Kai again…" Ian added helpfully.

"Nope in Kai addicts anonymous I have my thirty day chip." Bryan smiled fully now, the conversation and the company helping ease the pangs of the day.

"Huh?" Tala this time.

"He means that he's spent thirty days sober of Kai love." Ian cleared up laughing, "I got a thirty day chip on my gambling once."

"Well done, that didn't last." Spencer pointed out.

"Addictions hard. Besides not gambling was really boring."

Mariah smiled and turned from the screen ignoring the loud bickering from the speakers, "There you go Rei no affair."

Rei's face looked stoney.

"Come on you invade their privacy for your peace of mind and your not happy that he has done what you asked?" huffed Julia pushing Rei out of her way as she walked to the kitchenette.

"Rei what's wrong?" asked Emily looking worried.

"He hasn't had sex with Kai in thirty days…" Rei practically mumbled.

"That's good isn't it?" Mariah asked confused.

"he promised me he would be faithful five weeks ago."

_**Note:/ **__Below is something that was just in my mind when I started writing._

_There was a rhythm now. Lessons were unattended, _

_Nobody acknowledged the day until it was time. Nobody had to grieve alone._

_It wasn't just about the Abbey anymore it was about their entire lives._

_They didn't just mourn anymore they celebrated._

_Five candles, five bottles and a pack of cigarettes to share._

_It wasn't much but the Abbey had put them off real religion years ago._


	14. Dumped

Note/ thank you so much for the reviews.

Chapter 14 Dumped.

Some people liked to say 'live fast, die young and leave a good looking corpse.' If only that was true, because Bryan was young and certainly living fast, but if he had died that very minute it was certain that his corpse would be hideous. But of course as Spencer had said in an infuriating tone 'that is what you get when you go on a week long bender'

But of course as far as Bryan was concerned Spencer could go fuck himself (and probably did anyway) because Spencer wasn't the one that had been dumped. **DUMPED! AND WIHTOUT A REASON!!!!!!! **Well not as far as he could tell anyway because as yet he hadn't spoken to his **EX** - boyfriend.

What he had received **VERY EARLY **in the morning after the Abbey memorial party was a phone call from Mariah telling him that Rei 'no longer required my services as a boyfriend.' He had been fired! Fired from his own relationship. And what for? Had he turned up late too many times? Not met his deadlines? He was sure that he couldn't think of a time when he had been to incapacitated to do his sexual job.

Ian, Kai and Tala had been no help and sadly since the break up they seemed to be the only ones that were speaking to him. Tala had even moved in as Rei had swapped rooms with him. When asked if the situation had been explained to him when doing the swapping (it had happened when he was collecting Ian from the bookies, they had threatened to arrest him again unless he left at once) but Tala had shrugged and said that the girls had shown up in force (he didn't even recognise some of them) and swapped the stuff without even asking him. In other circumstances he would've laughed at Tala blushing description of their reactions at finding his porn.

Even Tyson had kept his mouth shut for Christ's sake and Bryan had always thought that it would take a miracle to do that. So seeing as he was the new villain (or maybe the old villain in a second mad attempt at world domination.) of their friendship circle, which would explain how his personal life had dried up. No more parties, no one outside the flat that would even go shopping with him. He was pissed off, even if things had gone badly whose businesses was except his and Reis? Well fuck them all! As long as the Demo boys were still together who cared about the rest of them.

He looked in the mirror and nearly screamed like a girl when he saw his own zombie face looking back at him. He was glad that Kai was rich because it looked like he was going to need a new liver soon. Damn why was he doing this to himself?

"Bryan do you want some breakfast?" shouted Spencer outside the bathroom door banging a rhythm that rattled Bryans brain like a flimsy white picket fence in a hurricane. Even the thought of food made his stomach rebel.

"God no! please no!" he groaned as he spontaneously vomited into the sink all watery and orange. 'Orange?' he wondered shaking his head, did I use a mixer?

"Are you alright man I hear puking." Ah Spencer always one to state the obvious.

"No I think I'm pregnant" Bryan spat as he felt the bile rise again. It kept rising as well, until he felt his stomach muscles spasm with dry heaves.

By the time he made his way from the bathroom he was hunched in empty pain, his throat tasting like acid and stinging toothpaste. "Water" he croaked to Ian as he passed unfortunately bopping and singing to his ipod.

Like a scene from a zombie film Bryan limped hunched behind his unsuspecting team mate groaning. If he'd had his wits about him he would have been uttering 'brains' except that it was Ian and maybe Brains wasn't the best description of his skulls contents.

The image was however disturbing enough to make Tala jump as he left the kitchen.

"Bryan are you ok?" he asked helpfully. Bryan wanted to shake him, obviously he wasn't ok.

Ian now aware that there was someone in front of him talking took out one of his head phone's only to be startled by a strange groan behind him and the word "Water" rasped in an inhuman voice.

His response was a classic girlish scream and then his fight or flight reflex kicked in sending him running straight into the newly closed kitchen door that sent him sprawling on the floor; only to be hit with it again when Tala opened it to give Bryan his water. The glass flew from Tala's hands and smashed on the floor sending both water and glass flying in every direction.

All three of them froze eyeing each other in disbelief. Tala was the first to laugh closely followed by Ian who would have been followed by Bryan if Bryan's brain wasn't exploding from the loud sounds and the pressure of the amusement building up inside him.

Still even he managed to chuckle slightly at the look of complete shock and confusion that Kai was wearing as he entered the room. "What the fuck is going on here?" he grumbled rubbing a tired eye and resting his briefcase on a nearby mini-fridge.

"Kai's back!" exclaimed Ian stating the obvious, "Lend me £500 pound please ."

"You look like shit." Kai commented ignoring Ian as usual, "Seriously Bryan you have dried puke on your t-shirt and toothpaste round your mouth."

"Water" was Bryans witty retort with a slight rasp.

Tala slapped himself on the head and walked back into the kitchen to grab Bryan some water. "So Kai how was Russia!" he shouted over the sounds of the tap."

"Just five hundred please…" was the constant Ian interference.

"Ian's girlfriend sent a message but he doesn't seem to care about that…" Kai was interrupted by Ian's lunge, for short guy he sure could jump (unlike Kenny whose feet were like lead.) Kai held out his fist and caught Ian mid air. "Beg"

"Please please please" getting Ian to beg was easy, when it came to horse races or his girlfriend (who looked a bit like a horse) he had no pride.

Kai shrugged and threw the paper down to meet Ian on the floor. "Russia was the same as always really, well except the whole half finished economic growth, oh and Voltaire was stabbed in prison. He's alive which means I only had to pay half price."

Tala came in and handed Bryan the water. "Well you missed most of Bryans one man alcoholic crusade."

"I was only gone three days."

"Oh that's right you were with him for the other three, well he didn't stop after you left."

Bryan scowled and knocked back the pint glass full of water in three gulps. Then of course he realised that was a bad idea when it rose right back out of his mouth and splattered all over Ian's head.

"Hey Bryan there was blood in that I think you tore your throat." Kai commented walking over and tilting Bryans head back, "Open wide…ok I can't see anything. Tala grab him another water."

Tala shrugged, "We are running out of glasses. Hey You think Ian would have noticed that you puked on his head."

As much as Bryan missed Rei he had to admit that he loved Tala living with them again. Tala's personality was allot more even than the rest of them and was usually good company. Tala handed him his third drink, this time things went well.

Ian was still silent and dripping on the floor. Tala poked him with his foot, "Hey Ian." no reply, "Ian. Ian? Hey Ian your horse lost! Hey Ian do you want five hundred quid!" still no reply. Tala kicked Ian hard.

"Ow Fuck!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ian as he jumped up. "What the hell did you kick me for?"

"Whats wrong midget?" Tala asked helpfully.

"Bitch dumped me. Said that I was too far away and she needed someone who could be there for her. She's having his baby."

"Wow fuck I'm so sorry." said Tala dropping to the floor beside Ian, "I'm sure we could arrange an accident…"

"NO! I don't want her dead I love her! I should have known she wouldn't wait. "

Bryan felt guilty that he'd got so fucked up over Rei when Ian's situation was so much worse. Still Rei wasn't like him and Kai sex and alcohol might not work.

"Here" muttered Kai handing Ian a huge wad of cash, "Maybe this will help."

Everyone held their breath. On the one side Ian was an addicted gambler on the other offering someone money to make them feel better about their abortion of a love life was kind of insulting.

"Thanks man. You always know just what to get me" sniffed Ian, "I'm sure you guys can come pick me up if the shop thing turns south?"

Tala nodded.

"Cool. See you guys…." he shouted running out the door.

"He's not wearing socks." Kai deadpanned.

"Doesn't seem to bother him. How much did you give him?" asked Tala shrugging and getting down to clear up the mess on the floor.

"Fifteen grand. I thought he was going to cry." Kai shrugged. "Did you guys ever find out what happened with Rei?"

Bryan scowled "No. And you know what fuck it if I'd done something that bad I would know about it."

"That is usually the way it works" Tala admitted.

"Plus, who the fuck just doesn't tell anyone why they have dumped them? Screw him, screw his little foot soldiers and screw everyone who doesn't live in this flat."

"Amen." nodded Kai, "You really do look like shit."

"Yeah cause your always a picture the morning after."

"Let's go get some coffee." suggested Tala, "I'll call Spencer."

Rei was barley conscious under a tent of covers. Most straight males would kill to be in his position, surrounded by beautiful women cooing and caressing him; hugging him and soothing his brow. He was tempted to just make a break for it and run from their pity but he was comfortable.

He felt stupid that he was so bothered; but he always fell quickly and always fell hard. He was sensitive and that was not a crime.

He'd always known that Kai had flexible loyalties, Christ after he had his psyche evaluation none the therapist had run. But he hadn't been dating Kai he'd been dating Bryan and Bryan had seemed so much nicer since…well sadly since he had discovered weed but still…ok so maybe trusting a man addicted to mind altering substances hadn't been the smartest idea in the world but come on the man was hot and so good in bed…

Rei groaned and kicked the mattress beneath him hard causing murmurs of protest from the beds other occupants. "Do you think I should talk to him?" he asked.

"Sure. When you're not angry anymore." yawned Mariah, "You should probably give him an explanation. I mean you moved out, none of his friends are talking to him and Julia paid someone to slip him a Rohypnol last night he must be really sick."

"What? Why the hell did she do that?" panicked Rei trying to get up only to tangle himself further into the cacoon.

"Oh she'd just always wanted to do that and though she had an excuse now. I'm sure he's fine."

"Get me the phone." Rei ordered grabbing it from the random arm that held one up.

The phone rang six times before hitting the answering machine.

"Fuck off I'm dead." BEEP.

Rei didn't bother to leave a message.


	15. Internet

Thanks for the reviews. I love you!

Chapter 15 Internet

"Well I wasn't expecting that," commented Mariah appreciatively. "Makes you wonder though, I might google myself after this…I shudder to think." Amazingly Mariah actually did shudder "Never getting changed without pulling the curtains again" she mumbled and heard murmurs of agreement from behind her.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it," agreed Julia somewhere between amused and disturbed. "I think they have at least one thing for everyday."

"You'd think he'd notice being stalked like that" squeaked Matilda still flushed from the images before them.

"Looks busy to me," Julia insinuated wiggling her eyebrows in comic fashion.

"Well we should just try the dates when Bryan and Rei were together." Mariah interfered.

"Do you think Bryan has one…or Rei" asked Matilda in a quiet voice.

"We'll search after," Julia laughed.

Mariah scowled.

"Calm down hon, Hilary might be back then anyway and I don't think we want to explain what we're watching to her." Julia argued.

They all nodded.

"Who's that?" asked Matilda leaning closer to the screen, her chin resting on Mariah's shoulder.

"Dunno," shrugged Julia , "Not bad though"

They all tilted their heads to the slightly to the left.

"Oh that's the cop from the police station, you know that time we were all arrested! Kai was wearing his hat." shouting Mariah making them jump.

"Nice bum," Julia commented nudging Mariah to click the next one.

"Hey he's with Brooklyn on a bus. That's normal," complained Matilda causing Julia to raise one perverse eyebrow.

"Look where his hand is."

"Oh " gasped Matilda redder than a Communist banner.

"Yuck Tyson, definitely don't let Hilary see!" Julia exclaimed.

"I dunno he doesn't look too bad nicely tanned and toned," judged Mariah nodding, "I would… But don't tell Hilary."

"I would as well." whispered Matilda.

They clicked through a few more silently.

"There's allot of Tala," noticed Julia.

"Hmmn" the other two agreed.

"Who's that?"

"I've never seen him before."

"Is there a name?"

"Nope"

"He's pretty old"

"Looks like a teacher. What's the date on this?"

"Old, I think we clicked on the archive."

"How old is this site?"

"I'm not sure, It's not that old. They must just backdate old contributions."

"Looks like a Chemistry room."

They all giggled. A few minutes passed.

"There's Bryan."

"Yeah but look at the date that's an old one."

Well should we check updates?"

"They are only two days behind us, check the links ; see if there is a Bryan one."

A couple of clicks later.

"Nah, guess he's just not busy."

"Well one infidelity does not a slut make," argued Julia.

"I'd forgive him," Matilda agreed. "He did it once early on and they are so good together."

"They have no future. Rei may never make it into their little group though. The Abbey thing, it set them apart like an invisible wall between us and them. Kai can cross it 'cause he's from both worlds; but Rei, even if they accept him they'll be things he'll never understand."

The other two girls stared at Mariah. "I thought you were on Rei's side?" murmured Julia confused.

"I am to degree…I love him like a brother and I don't want him to get hurt, which he will. He's really sensitive and Naïve. He'll know he's being left out but he won't understand why and they probably won't even notice that they're doing it."

"Maybe your not giving either of them enough credit…" Matilda tried.

"Oh please, Bryan couldn't last a couple of days after promising Rei without screwing Kai, even if it was only once and Rei is acting like a big baby. It's not like he's even the sex that makes him jealous either, you saw his face when we were watching them . He's jealous of how close Kai and Bryan has become, let alone the rest of them."

"Wow there Mariah…maybe you should just butt out and let nature take it's course."

"So far Rei's nature's had us secretly spying using CCTV and lying around mourning his dead relationship, not to mention moving him out of his old flat and turning all of Bryan's friends against him."

"Point taken." agreed Julia, "But still…"

"Do you know that Rei used to think he was in love with Kai? Then Kai screwed him and ignored him just like he seems to do to everyone else…"

"Well we have evidence of that on screen."

"Broke Rei's heart."

"So?" asked Julia.

"So he blamed Bryan, he was convinced that Bryan and Kai were seeing each other and that was the reason that Kai didn't love him."

"Oh. Shit. That is weird."

"See that's the thing though Bryan made promises to Rei, he didn't just shag him and carrying on as normal like Kai. Kai is genuinely the most disloyal person in the world. I swear the Demolition boys are the most incestuous Beyblade team ever."

"Brothers and lovers all at once, god I'm glad there's not blood involved." laughed Julia.

The door slammed open, "GOD I HATE THIS STUPIS COLLEGE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hilary as she stormed in and threw her bag across the room. "You will not believe what just…IS THAT PORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three girls cringed caught, "It's not porn it's like a documentary." argued Julia.

"Julia what's the website called?" asked Hilary slowly.

"Kai-tastic-public-fuck.jp" stated Mariah with a completely straight face.

"WHAT!!!!!????" screeched Hilary running to the screen, "Oh my god Kai? There is a whole…what…is that an orgy?"

The other three turned, "Oh hey I found one of the orgies!" exclaimed Mariah proud, "Wow that is allot of flesh…Julia look away it's your brother!"

"OH man!" complained Julia covering her eyes.

"THIS IS NOT NORMAL!" exclaimed Hilary.

"Yeah how did he get his leg like that, Julia does your brother do gymnastics?"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALALLA LA!!!!!!!!" shouted Julia covering her ears.

"I just…IS THAT TYSON?"

"Oh shit time to go." mumbled Mariah grabbing the other two and heading for the door.

"Yeah" agreed Matilda.

Hilary was too distracted to notice them leave.


	16. S&M

Note: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is a bit random and inspired by the odd couples initials and the fact that I was stuck on the and earlier without a book.

Chapter 16 S&M

As the weeks went by the new segregation of the groups became more and more normal. The Demolition Boys stayed together, Rei spent most of his time with the girls across town (only really seen in lectures) and everybody else who were kind of biased towards Rei anyway.

The Demolition Boys; now completely removed into one flat tended to go about their business without disturbing the rest. Nobody wanted to rock the boat too much concerning Kai and tuition money and the proud Demo Boys would not allow themselves to be snubbed twice.

Bryan had reverted back to his pre-relationship ways; save for the small amount of regained maliciousness (mostly indicated in cruel practical jokes that often went happily violently wrong); Ian was in mourning over his lost relationship and his lost winnings that he'd wasted chasing 'hot tips'; Kai was still suffering from whatever the hell it was that made him act the way he did; Tala had already suffered his heartbreak at the hands of his orderly so he was generally happy.

But this chapter is about Spencer.

Spencer lay relaxed on his front his head resting on the half stuffed cheap hotel cushion. He wore a contented half smile and a blue flannel bath robe that was pulled up and bunched at the small of his broad back.

His red and bruised bottom was being attended too by Matilda who was carefully rubbing salve into the blemishes and wounds that she had earlier inflicted as part of their 'games'.

The room was silent save for Spencer's contented sigh as Matilda rubbed on the cooling cream. Worrying her lip slightly and bending forward Matilda inspected her work.

"This will be uncomfortable for a while" she commented. Her voice was harder when she was with him, more assertive she sat up and abruptly flicking her pink hair from her face and adjusting her pink silk nightgown over her black buckled corset.

"Good. Every time I sit down I will think of you." Spencer loved the feeling of his bruises after his 'sessions,' he loved the reminder that sometimes he could give up control. Loved knowing that he had something the rest of his team didn't have; a loving, trusting relationship. He only wished that he could tell everyone.

In the beginning the secrecy was helpful; the first few months were nervous and difficult as the couple struggled with their desires and tried to find their feet .But now it was the war that kept them apart. Like Romeo and Juliet they met across a great divide of hatred. Their friends; still split over Bryan and Rei's break-up could not be trusted not to over-react.

"I need to be gone by 11:00 or Mariah will notice," reminded Matilda as she walked towards what the brochure called 'the tea and coffee making facilities' (An old kettle, a few chipped cups and a random assortment of tea bags with small milk and sugar packets. The coffee always seemed to be mysteriously absent.)

"I need to be back by…oh who am I kidding I live with Bryan the drug addict, Ian the gambler, Kai the slut…my only real worry would be Tala's sudden need to keep his friends within sight so that he can't be all alone again." Spencer moved to sit up and thought better of it propping himself on his elbows instead and watching Matilda work.

"Fucked up," commented Matilda not really pausing in her activities. "This would be so much easier if Rei and Bryan just made up."

"Well if Rei would just tell Bryan why he dumped him in the first place…"

"You don't even know?" asked Matilda turning to him shocked.

"Nobody bothered to tell us," complained Spencer making a face "We can't read minds."

"If you take that tone with me again then I'll get the kane back out."

"Promise?" asked Spencer hopefully.

Matilda seemed to consider it before her eyes darted back to the clock. "Next time, when we have enough time to enjoy it ," she promised setting to work again "So Bryan really has no clue?"

"None of us do. Everyone is ignoring us, kind of bitchy when you consider who pays their way."

Matilda bit her lip, "No one can find out it come from me" she cautioned.

"I promise."

"If you say anything I'll never punish you again," she threatened.

"O.K really I promise," promised Spencer frowning.

"Rei found out that Bryan cheated on him with Kai."

"What?"

"A couple of days after Bryan promised to only sleep with Rei Bryan slept with Kai."

Spencer paused, "Are you sure?" he asked as she brought them two (chipped) cups of tea.

"Positive. He used Bryans orgy camera rig to spy on you guys and heard it from Bryan's own lips."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did he watch? Why was he spying?"

"I dunno when you guys threw him out for some Abbey thing."

Spencer sat up angrily and winced, "that bastard."

"Well I can't say that I'm shocked I mean Bryan and Kai were always at it weren't they?"

"Not Bryan, Rei! That little bastard had no right."

"He wanted to know if Bryan was cheating on him," Matilda defended taking the default battle role.

"So he was allowed to spy on all of us at a really private moment? Is that what you would do?"

Matilda cringed the shouting shifting the power and making her wilt. "No" she whispered. No I wouldn't invade your privacy like that."

"That fucking stupid bastard. We asked for one night of peace. One night away from his judging…arsy..." Spencer looked up and saw Matilda cringing on the side of the sofa. She never heard him angry before, she was scared.

"Matilda I'm sorry" he said patting the sofa next to him in invitation and throwing an arm around her shoulder as she scooted closer. "it just makes me feel violated."

"I'm sorry" she whispered burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault…so Bryan cheated? I guess I'm not that surprised. I don't know if you've noticed but sometimes he does things without thinking."

Matilda giggled a little, "Yeah."

"Maybe we should start packing up, it's twenty to eleven and mother Mariah will worry."

"Fuck mother Mariah I'm staying here…I'm tired of this Boo-hoo Rei shit anyway."

"Good because I obviously scared you and that shouldn't go unpunished."

Matilda stood up undoing her belt and letting her bathrobe flutter to the ground. "Your right. Assume the position."

And in the dorms across town Mariah snored soundly.


	17. WTF!

Note; I went to Devon once when I was really young (that is probably why it sounds sketchy) I picked the place at Random so no one take offence. This is rushed and crap but I had a mental image that I still can't articulate. Sorry.

Chapter 17 WTF!

If someone had warned Bryan that a life of drink and class C drugs would leave him waking up early one…he assumed Sunday morning with a goat chewing his hair he might have reconsidered his entire life plan. As it was he was so surprised that it took him several minutes of gaping open mouthed before he even attempted to shoo the goat away. Eventually it bleated loudly and cantered off taking a mouthful of lavender hair with it.

If Bryan'd had his wits about him he would be worrying about his now lopsided haircut. Luckily he was more worried about the fact that a combination of the sunlight on that fair February morn and his hangover had all but blinded him. He shivered, the sun may've been out but it was still freezing and he was soaked in what he hoped was the early morning dew.

It took him fifteen minutes to sit up and another five to stand, he vaguely realised that he was not wearing his own clothes.

He was half way across the field when he realised that he was face to face with a scarecrow wearing his favourite Family Guy T-shirt.

"Toto I don't think we're in London anymore." Then it hit him. "And where the fuck are Kai and Tala?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tala was casually awoken by the fact that his bed was moving, after a brief investigation using the back of his head and hands he deduced that his bed was made of metal and covered in plastic crates. When he opened his eyes he noticed said crates were full of bottles.

His oddly girlish scream made another appearance.

An old man in an apron, jacket and white hat popped his head around and smiled congenially. "Up then? I was just driving you to the police station to see what they could make of you, you're certainly not from round here."

"Police?" squeaked Tala, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no calm down. I was just going to see if they could identify you and give you somewhere to sleep it off. I was young once I know how it is."

Tala smiled weakly, "My friends…were they?"

"Sorry m'boy you were alone. My guess? I bet they're sleeping somewhere in town."

"And where am I?" asked Tala looking around and cringing. He hated the countryside.

"Town of county?"

"County."

"Devon"

"Oh Devon…DEVON!" Tala screeched.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kai was used to having his sleep disturbed, if he was honest these days it was a rare thing for him to wake up alone. "Stop it Bryan" he mumbled swatting the hand away and snuggling further into the warmth of the…cushions? The hand was back "Bryan stop it" he ordered.

He heard a girlish giggle.

A woman? It had been a while since he'd had a woman.

"Daisy leave him alone" a stern older female voice ordered.

TWO WOMEN? So even when he was doing women he did them in bulk?

"But mum I was making him pretty."

Mum? Mum? Oh wow that was messed up even for him. Wait…that voice sounded young and what the hell did she mean making him pretty and come to think of it was that cheap perfume and powder he smelled? Kai bolted upright.

"Yay he's awake!"

Kai opened his eyes to see a girl no older than six dressed in a school uniform and holding a pink glittery make-up bag. Behind her stood an older lady (maybe in her thirties) holding what Kai assumed was the girls school bag and smiling kindly.

"Where am I?" Kai asked slowly his head pounding and his mouth gaping in disbelief.

"Oh dear. Well my husband found you asleep on our lawn and my son told me that you were a famous Beyblader and convinced us to take you in to sleep. I was a bit worried but as my mother always said hospitality is key." She smiled maternally.

"Thank you." said Kai bowing slightly in confused fashion, "Your accent…I hope you don't mind me asking but where am I?"

"Devon."

"Oh where is that?"

"Home."

"Riiight…" Kai stood up and stretched taking in his reflection in the mirror above the mantelpiece "One last thing. The make-up?" Pink lipstick, purple sparkling eye-shadow, a badly drawn star on his cheek and a Barbie hairclip.

"Well my daughter is quite artistic."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Bryan had wrestled his clothes from the scarecrow and was doing his best to ignore the itchy straw sticking out of the armholes. He had been walking ten minutes by what was the only tarmac road he could find and had not been passed by a single car.

Finally civilisation loomed on the horizon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tala would never admit it to anyone but he was enjoying himself. He was helping to deliver the milk sucking on his very own bottle and even getting to wear that hat. Seth, the old milkman was happy to share stories of his wild misspent youth and Tala was too polite to inform the man that he had lived worse stories than that in the last week.

It was like having a grandfather and it was nice. It was then that they passed a very rough looking Bryan.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kai's hair was in bunches, his make-up even thicker and he was being treated to a fully fried breakfast. Life was good even if he had travelled a large chunk of the country and was missing at least two days.

After everything had been finished and he had helped washing up (no need to be rude) he pulled out his mobile and dialled Tala.

One milk joyride and a long train ride late and the boys were home. Rested and feeling more content than they had in years. That night they didn't go out, in fact they were in for the rest of the month. Kai sent the family that had helped him, the milkman and the farmer whose scarecrow that Bryan had wrecked a million each and bought a small cottage just outside of town.


	18. Fable

Hey so these are certainly getting stranger, they are kind of based on the exploits of someone I knew. Obviously there are some embellishments…so anyway thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 18 The Fable of Bryan and the Crack Whore

Tala huffed boredly, since they had decided to behave it had become markedly apparent just how friendless they now were. He scanned the room; the TV was turned off, the radio was on low in the corner next to Spencer who was sewing (Tala didn't ask), Ian was in the kitchen slamming cupboards and complaining loudly about lack of food, Bryan was sitting on the kitchen counter brain training on his DS and Kai was repetitively attempting to throw a cigarette into his open mouth (and failing).

Tala plucked the cigarette out of mid air and lit it taking a slow drag. "I'm bored," he moaned.

"Then do something," snapped Kai irritably. "And stop stealing my fags"

Tala nearly screamed in frustration when Kai proceeded to pull another cigarette from his pack and begin to throw. "It is so boring here! Now I know why you guys were all on drugs!"

Everyone paused and looked up.

"No we weren't," protested Ian. "Not really, nothing hard anyway."

"That's weird you know. You guys overdo everything else."

"Well have you heard the fable of Bryan and the crack whore? It's kind of the reason," Ian informed nodding.

"No," answered Tala boredom momentarily forgotten.

"Kai tells it best, he was there…kind of…"

Bryan didn't protest so Tala turned to Kai, Kai looked up having just caught his cigarette in his mouth by the wrong end. "Huh?"

"Bryan and the crack whore tell Tala." ordered Ian.

Kai shrugged, "Once upon a time when Bryan had just turned 18 and I was 17 I took Bryan to a club. You had run away a couple of months before and Bryan was just starting to try new things. In fact he would try anything as long as it was new."

"Hey" Bryan complained finally raising his head.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Kai calmly.

Bryan shrugged then looked down, "Shit now I'm gonna have a crap score."

"So a little while after we entered the club and I was otherwise engaged…"

"Shagging some guy in the toilets," Bryan in interrupted again.

"Sure some guy, why not? Some guy, good" answered Kai nervously, "So anyway I was busy when some guy gave Bryan some tablets. We think it was X."

"He kissed me and used his tongue to put them in my mouth."

"What why?" asked Tala.

"To loosen him up probably , better that than a Mickey." Kai dismissed.

"Says you." muttered Ian.

"So Bryan was out of it; dancing and generally out of his mind all night," continued Bryan. "When he started to fade a bit he went outside to get some fresh air and have a smoke."

"Contradiction in terms," Ian mumbled.

Tala giggled.

"So outside Bryan see's this girl sitting on the curb and she is obviously a crack whore. I mean scabby mouth, deathly pale, greasy hair and so skinny that rain water collected in her collar bone."

"Ew" said Tala disgusted.

"Exactly," agreed Kai, "But as Bryan, between the pills and the alcohol he had consumed was not in his right mind. When she offered to share the crack she was smoking he sat down next to her and smoked it."

"But…"

"Yep. So Bryan's sitting there smoking crack getting more and more fucked until they finish all she has. She assures him that she can get more and asks him to come with her."

"He didn't…" breathed Tala shocked.

" He did and she lead him right to her coke-head boyfriend."

"Coke-head?"

"Nervous twitch, high slightly shrill sarcastic laugh and everything," cut in Bryan holding his DS close to his ear.

"So coke-head pulls out a flick knife and asks for Bryans wallet, Bryan only has his card on him as he spent the rest on drinks…"

"I had 4p as well!"

"OK except for the 4p which they let him keep. So they took his bank card and tried to get his pin number off him so they can scratch on the back of his card when he suddenly sprung into action."

"Sounds impressive" quipped Tala sarcastically.

"It wasn't," muttered Bryan pulling up his sleeve to the shoulder and showing a rather impressive scar. "They stabbed me in the shoulder but I got my card back."

"So he stumbled blood covered back to the club having long since miraculously beaten his attackers."

"I pulled the knife out of my arm and stabbed the guy in the leg, then I told him to get to the doctors because my blood carried all kinds of diseases. He wet himself." laughed Bryan.

"Nice." muttered Tala his face disgusted.

"He managed to get past the bouncer," Kai continued the story unperturbed.

"He was chatting up some girl."

"Stumbled up to me."

"He was under some guy."

"And collapsed."

"What happened?" Tala exclaimed.

"Well luckily he regained consciousness a little before an ambulance was called."

"Couldn't risk them finding the drugs in my system."

"So I did some field medic crap from the Abbey and sewed him up when we got home."

"He was stuck by my bedside nursing me for the rest of the night."

"And day."

"So one trip to the clinic later."

"He shared something orally with that scabby mouth."

"Had to make sure I hadn't caught anything."

"He was lucky."

"I swore off all the hard stuff and the guys did the same," Bryan finished grinning at the screen. "Brain age 23 beat that bitches!"

"I got 21 this morning." gloated Kai.

"Screw you! You can't even throw a cigarette into your mouth!"

Tala leaned back amused and watched them bicker. "I have another question."

They all looked at him again.

"How come Kai's such a slut?"

Ian dropped his newly made bowl of cereal laughing and even Spencer was chuckling.

"Well that is a long story…" started Bryan.


	19. so why is he a

Note; this is mostly dialogue and an honest attempt to explain why I made Kai so slutty (I just like him slutty ok?). Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 19 …So that is why he is a….?

"The other day did you really want to know why Kai's such a slut?" asked Bryan conspiratorially and he leant over the working Tala.

Tala's head shot up, "Well yeah course."

"Cool, I think I've figured it out." Bryan stage whispered looking proud of himself.

"You have?" asked Tala wondering how anyone would know something like that, he'd only been joking when he'd asked.

"Yep. Hiro Grainger."

"Ok is that supposed to be an answer because that is just a name," moaned Tala looking back down at his essay and rolling his eyes.

"Remember before you left? How Hiro was always winding Kai up? How he had been doing that since they met?"

"Yeah."

"Well two weeks before you left Hiro started to call Kai frigid."

"So?"

Bryan laughed and boosted himself onto Tala's desk, "So when Kai hates someone what does he do?"

Tala shrugged, "The opposite of what they say."

"So id Kai got called frigid what would he do?"

Tala dropped his pen his face unbelieving, "That is just absurd."

"I thought so to but look at the facts," stated Bryan starting to look quite excited.

"There are facts?" Tala was sceptical.

"Yes now shut up and let me explain!" Bryan ordered. "Now when did you and Kai start fooling around."

"Back then?"

"Yeah."

"Dunno, the whole championships I guess."

"Was he seeing anyone else?"

"Not in the beginning. But I did catch him with Tyson near the end."

"Aha!" shouted Bryan jumping up.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Really? When exactly did you catch Kai with Tyson?"

"About a week before I left."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Ah. You see Kai and Hiro made some kind of bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah. But weirder…like a sponsored swim."

Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kind of like a sponsored shag," Bryan continued.

"Who was sponsoring them?"

"Yeah; maybe race is a better term. Like a sex race."

"Sex race? You've lost me."

"They each had a piece of paper with a list of names in it that they had to screw."

"Why?"

"Why anything? Who knows why Kai does anything? He had always been a bit weird. Pride is my guess."

Tala snorted at the idea of Bryan calling anyone weird. But the pride thing sounded a bit right even if the rest of it sounded retarded. "Pride in what though?"

"Their attractiveness?" Bryan shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"Hey this was way back when I was a little grumpy."

"You are the only one that would refer to your previous homicidal personality as a little grumpy."

Bryan winked, "So anyway my account of this is sketchy."

"Then why not ask Kai. He would tell you."

"I did. His account of what happened is a little sketchy too."

"God I his memory is crap."

"It's supposed to be photographic."

"My arse." Tala scoffed.

"Is very nice but that is not the point. To be honest I think that the whole bet thing happened when Kai was very drunk. He didn't have the tolerance for it then that he does now and apparently Hiro brought loads of booze."

"This is starting to sound a bit iffy."

"Oh from what I can gather it was."

"So Hiro got Kai all drunk, well marinated in booze and then gets him to agree to this little wager."

"The terms?"

"See that's where Kai gets a little fuzzy again; but I think that the gist of it is if Kai won then he would get Hiro as a slave for a month and if Hiro won he would own Kai for a week."

"With that wording? Iffier and iffier…"

"Oh it gets worse. There was a costume involved as well."

"A costume?"

"A harem outfit."

"Oh dear god."

"Yeah."

"Who won?"

"Well you were on Kai's list and you fucked off with that orderly."

"Oh shit, another reason that he was so pissed off I guess."

"Yeah that and you know, he was looking forward to doing you."

"He was?"

"Got a thing for red heads. You, Brooklyn, Johnny…"

"funny he screws you the most."

"You know when that started I had died my hair red as a joke."

"Really?"

"Nah. It was more of an aquamarine colour…don't ask."

"Bastard."

"Why'd I get your hopes up?"

"Shut-up!"

"Oooooh."

"You know you luurve Kai, you want to have like 10,000 of his babies!"

Tala blinked, "What?"

Bryan paused, "Nothing, nothing. You never heard me say that."

"I so did."

"Kai lover!"

"Say's the man who shags him nightly."

"Hey I have needs."

"Yeah of Herculean proportions."

"Do you wanna hear the end of this or what?"

"What end? Kai looses the bet, dresses as a harem boy, shags Hiro and magically becomes a slut. Whatever."

"Ok fine. I tried to sate your curiosity and you mocked me." If Bryan pouted he would have right then.

"Whatever."

Silence.

"Hey Bryan."

"What?"

"So what happened?"

"Thought you didn't care?"

"Of course I care. It just doesn't make sense."

"Nor will it. Life doesn't make sense."

"Mine did until I came back and saw you guys."

"Really?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"So what happened?"

"Kai failed to complete his list. Hiro cheated."

"How?"

"He compiled a list of people he had already shagged."

"How'd that work?"

"They never agreed on any cemented rules."

"So the whole thing was a set up? Because Hiro had perverted fantasies about seeing Kai into a harem outfit?"

"Yep."

"Messed up."

"Yep."

"So how did Kai become a slut after that? And don't say it was so he could pull that trick on someone else."

"Nope. When he was rushing around trying to complete the list, half of which were volunteers…"

"No way!"

"Yep. When he was doing that something weird clicked in his brain. Then the next week he spent as Hiro's sex slave; the two months after that he spent as Hiro's very unfaithful lover. Things kind of went downhill from there."

"Were you on the list?"

If I was no one told me. I wasn't really that involved with Kai until well after the whole Hiro list thing."

"Who volunteered?"

"Definitely Brooklyn, Tyson and Garland. The rest? Who knows?"

"Tyson."

"Oh please he was totally in love with Kai, you must have seen his eyes go all sparkly every time Kai was in the room."

"Well… yeah actually…messed up family."

"Totally."

"And he dated Hiro afterwards?"

"Sort of, more like he got a bit addicted to the shagging and the humiliation"

"Humiliation?"

"Oh Hiro's a Dom if I ever saw one."

"Oh."

"You know I don't think any of us are going to reach 30."

"Hey I'm not optimistic about reaching 25."

"So Kai seriously needs help."

"I help him when I can."

"That is not what I meant."

"He is getting better."

"He's having orgies."

"Not for months, not since SAA. I think that really freaked him out."

"Fine but strangers …"

"Not so much, we've been staying in allot recently. I'm kind of freaked out about where the next place I might wake up is."

"So recently it's just been…"

"Yep; me, you and him."

"Cosy."

"Hmn"

"I still think he needs help."

"Yeah, well so does Ian for the gambling and you for the whole…"

"You got nothing."

"You're still kind of new."

"And you for the dugs and drinking."

"And Spencer for the shagging Matilda and thinking that we are dumb enough not to find out."

"What?"

"Sssh it's a secret."

"What is wrong with everyone?"

Bryan just shrugged and stood up, "I'm gonna go see if Kai is awake."

"Yeah and I bet that is all you are going to do."

"Kai lover."


End file.
